


flower quest ✿

by Dweam



Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Explicit Language, F/M, Florist Jeon Jungkook, Florist Jung Yein, Florist Kei, Florist Min Yoongi | Suga, Florist Yoo Jiae, Fluff, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is creepy, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Student Jeon Jungkook, Student Jung Yein, Student Kim Taehyung | V, Student Park Jimin, Student Park Sooyoung | Joy, established vmin, jungkook's life is a video game, kei is a flower, side vmin - Freeform, video games references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweam/pseuds/Dweam
Summary: this is basically the story of a boy discovering life and a girl finding out about the difficulties that come with a crush.the boy and the girl meet, theflower questbegins.





	1. looked for a job, found a flower

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this because of a pairing i like (i call it ‘kookei’) from a roleplay (don’t judge me) and decided i’d post the first chapter now for kei’s birthday because– why not. she’s beautiful and i love her (i'm rambling...)  
> i never typed a story like that (no caps, tons of space) before so it’s all experimental!! and i usually like to finish the story if it’s chaptered before publishing anything.  
> happy reading! and **_happy birthday kei ♡♡♡_** (edit: it was her b-day in s.korea)
> 
> (!!) _english isn’t my main language. i know nothing about flowers and overwatch, but i do research. also, there will be some swearing here and there. i apologize._  
>  minor updates sometimes, when i spot mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon jungkook, a broke college student supported by his family living far from him, looks for a part-time job and is actually lucky as he does find one on his first try, and also finds something else; a flower.  
> he gets attracted to it, and starts his flower quest.

it’s getting dark when jungkook finally finishes his atrocious day of school. it’s not that jungkook hates school– okay, maybe he does, but he is so tired everyday he’s not sure if he’s still a human or if he became a zombie.

 

today, he’s as tired as yesterday and the days before, but he has to look for a job. more like a part-time job, since he’s a college student, because he wants to be independant from his parents and wants to stop bothering them though they always tell him they’re okay with paying whatever he needs.

 

but he’s not his parents and he’s not okay with it, so he’ll be stubborn and listen to himself first.

 

the lamps in the streets are lighting up and it’s not too crowded around jungkook, so he feels okay. he never liked being surrounded by many people and prefers staying at home to play video games or draw, or watch people on the internet, on naver or something.

 

no, jungkook doesn’t like watching porn. that makes him uncomfortable, he even would watch any baby cartoons rather than that– okay, maybe not any, but you get the point.

 

the boy is just walking and looking around him as he doesn’t even know how to start—it’s his first time so obviously he’s ignorant—and starts groaning quietly. one of his problems is the fact that he’s shy, so he stutters quite easily and blushes as well when he’s embarrassed. nothing special, actually, just a damn obstacle between him and his quest, which is finding a job, of course.

 

one of his other problems is that he dreams a bit too much, and talks to himself. in his head. like _i’m inexperienced, busy and not so motivated, so why would anyone accept to take me into their business? why am i wasting my time?_ , yeah. he’s _that_ kind of weirdo.

 

one more glance around him and he thinks _i can’t just give up when i just started, what kind of warrior is that!? as genji says ‘even if i sacrifice my body, i will never sacrifice my honor.’ and… i should keep looking._ so he keeps walking and wondering where he should go first.

 

but suddenly, he stops all motion to stare at one shop. a flower shop.

 

something has caught his eyes and he can’t stop staring at this _one_ flower inside the shop.

 

he’s not sure why he can’t, actually, but it’s really beautiful, bright, cute, pretty, _perfect_. and that smile, that passion in those eyes– it’s a human. jungkook is starting to realize that, but even that doesn’t stop him from– “welcome to sweet scent! may i help you?” the human is talking. and jungkook widens his eyes when he realizes something else: he was _unconsciously_ walking towards that shop until he arrived inside. his face is getting hotter and hotter as he’s looking everywhere, as if that was going to help. he gets lost into his head way too easily.

 

first of all, that shop isn’t gigantic but it’s wide enough for anyone to walk freely. he’d say around twenty persons could fit in if they tried to put in as many as possible. there are a few tables in the middle, on which there is a lot of different flowers, and the scent isn’t unpleasant. just like the name of the shop suggests it, it’s a _sweet scent_. or maybe not. but it’s pretty for the eyes anyway.

 

a waving hand snaps him out of his thoughts and that makes him blush even more. he swears that person was holding a pot of flower just a few seconds ago and– nevermind, it’s on the counter now. “are you okay…?”

 

widening his eyes again, jungkook looks at the girl and replies. “u-um i was wondering what kind of flower would suit me.” _lie_. he doesn’t know why he lied, but he did, so the girl smiles at him then looks at him from head to toe… toe to head.

 

“okay, hold on a second.” she walks around before stopping in front of a few white flowers. jungkook knows nothing about flowers, but he can recognize a rose. how ignorant he feels right now. then, the girl motions for him to come over, so he does, and she points her finger at what looks like a rose. “it’s a rosa blanca… or just a white rose, if you prefer. i think it’s really pretty and pure and… it suits you.”

 

jungkook is not sure, but it seems like the girl is blushing. _maybe she’s just shy_. so he smiles at her, showing off his bunny teeth as his friends would call them. “yes it’s– it’s beautiful, i like it.”

 

she smiles back at him and he feels like his heart just missed a beat, because _good lord_ , she’s smiling at him. him, and no one else! …okay, she did smile at flowers, and he’s a customer, and customers are kings and queens, so maybe he shouldn’t feel that way, but he can’t help it; he’s young and naive, and has never been in a relationship since forever. “good then. would you like a bouquet of them or is a single white rose enough for you? or maybe you’d like a few of th–”

 

“one is enough.” jungkook doesn’t know why he cut her off like that with disrespect, but he did, and he’s sorry. “e–excuse-me. i’ve never been in a place like this before…” he bows his head out of respect this time.

 

her eyes are looking at him as if they were analyzing him, then a chuckle escapes from her lips as her hand comes in front of them, hiding her teeth. “it’s okay.” she picks up one of the said white roses, and walks to the counter where she finds some crinkly plastic to wrap the flower. it’s so thin jungkook wonders if he should take back what he said to have more, but the girl then talks again. “it’ll be 5,000 won then, please.” she smiles again and jungkook feels like he’s suffocating. she’s too breathtaking for him.

 

“you’re…” he starts saying but he flinches lightly and corrects himself. “i mean– alright!” so he takes his wallet from his backpack and pays, then watches her do her seller stuff, and notices her name tag. _kim jiyeon_ … but when she’s about to say something else while handing him the paper with all that information on it, he interrupts her again as he remembered his quest. “i was wondering if you could… uh, hire a college student.”

 

she’s surprised, he can tell by her raised eyebrows beneath her thin bangs and by the look she has on her face. jungkook presses his lips together and takes the paper and the rose, ready to give up when she opens her mouth. “wait! i–i’ll tell my boss. right now.” she bows then hurriedly walks to the door in the back of the shop before disappearing behind it. he suddenly feels lonely and kind of really wants to go home so his computer would keep him some company.

 

it takes her a few minutes before she comes back with someone. it’s a guy and he looks quite young– _wait, that’s her boss??_ jungkook is impressed, you can tell.

 

that said guy smiles at him and holds out his hand for a handshake, so jungkook shakes it with his own. “hello, i’m the owner of this shop. you said you wanted a job, right?” the younger nods and he’s a bit uncomfortable when he feels his eyes linger on his body. or maybe he’s just imagining things. “alright. give me a cv and a cover letter as soon as you can.”

 

it’s jungkook’s turn to be surprised. he just started searching, entered only one shop and _boom_ he already finds a place where he can work and earn some extra cash. even if he knows nothing about flowers, he promises himself to do his best. “thank you!” he bows the upper part of his body this time, and smiles. “goodbye then. i’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

“good. goodbye.” the guy and the girl smile at him.

 

the chestnut haired boy leaves the shop and the sky is entirely dark with a few stars here and there. it’s not entirely covered by clouds and the temperature is cold, but not too cold, so jungkook feels fine.

 

he arrives at home and feels a bit lonely. he usually doesn’t feel like that when he gets home, so it’s weird and he doesn’t think he’ll get used to it for a while. hopefully, it’ll go away.

 

the first thing he does after removing his shoes, his uniform and his bag from his body is throwing himself on his bed while thinking about what he could eat and thinking about what just happened as well.

 

his first quest is not zero percent cleared anymore, so he’s glad, but now he has a new one, and his heart and that warm feeling in his belly can prove its existence: _catch the flower_. or, in other words: _date jiyeon_.

 

that’s how his adventure for the _flower quest_ starts.


	2. annoying tom and jerry; no flower, no solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook has a bad temper when his friends come to see him, a trauma comes back to his mind and he feels unfortunate inside the shop. at least, that barbie girl is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter was kind of an introduction, and this too, i think, so the "real story" will come soon!  
> i'm thinking about changing the summary mh... yeah, i'll change it because i don't really like it~  
> i tried to proofread this chapter. hopefully i didn't ruin anything

it’s 10 am, according to jungkook’s poor watch—not that it’s crap but it’s no luxury—, and the student has an hour of free time because one of his teachers—the civic education one—is apparently sick and jungkook is kind of glad he is because he did his homework quite poorly, mostly because he doesn’t really care. rainbow six siege is better–

 

since he doesn’t really know what to do, he picked a table with four empty chairs at the library of the college and rested his chin in his hand whilst looking around him. he wishes smaller tables were available, but they’re not, so he has to deal with it, unfortunately. _hopefully, tom and jerry won’t come here to bother me. i know their schedules by heart and they’re both always available at ten this morning._ he sighs.

 

he then decides to improve his curriculum vitae– cv—it’s shorter—and his cover letter. inexperienced is his middle name and he knows it very well, so he thinks chances of him getting rejected by that guy would be high and improving them right now would minimize them. _yeah, that’s a good idea._

 

before throwing his stuff on the hard wooden surface in front of him with high chances of getting stolen, jungkook gets up to his feet and starts looking for a book or two that could help him.

 

when he’s done, his poor laptop—because the only games he can play on it are flash games on a browser—is placed on the table and he plugs in his ‘school flash drive’—as he likes to call it—before looking for his files and opening them. they look… too plain for his eyes.

 

with a loud sigh, he opens the book he picked when something touches his shoulder and startles him. with big eyes, he turns to see what it was… when he saw exactly what he didn’t want to see.

 

“hey kook.”

 

“hey, tom and jerry.” he replies and the pink haired boy places dramatically a hand on his chest, where his heart is supposed to be.

 

“tom and… jerry? wait, did you just call me a mouse– are you calling me small!?” he looks like he’s ready to fight jungkook but the guy next to him stops him with his arms around his waist.

 

“shht, it’s okay. besides, a mouse might have more tricks than a cat, doesn’t it??” the taller boy says softly with a fond look in his eyes—which makes jungkook want to puke—before smiling widely, forming what people would call a boxy grin. “i like small anyway. it’s cute!”

 

and the smaller one blushes before focusing on jungkook again, his arms crossed. “aren’t you happy to see us, your only friends in this whole campus?”

 

all he gets from the younger is a shrug. _they probably know my teacher is not here and they looked for me._ “i don’t know, but i know i’m busy so maybe you should play somewhere else. i don’t think shouting here is a good idea.” jungkook’s eyes are now stuck on the book, ignoring his friends, but then the book is taken by the tallest. “h–hey, give it back–”

 

he raises his arm to catch it, but it’s too high for him since his butt is on the chair. “ooh you’re applying for a job?” the taller asks, and jungkook replies with a groan. that’s when he knows shit is really about to happen, and he can tell, by the look on the taller’s face. “that’s so sweet, you’re trying to help your family!”

 

jungkook widens his eyes, and the pink haired student too. he’s glad he’s not the only one not understanding his nonsense, because the three of them know he doesn’t live with anyone. “what are you talking about, tae…?”

 

_tae_ grins. “i’m saying… you got yourself a boyfriend and he has a child because he’s old because you’re into old people and–” he gets cut off by jungkook’s fingers, which just attacked his abs, and it hurts. the younger took the opportunity to snap the book from his hand to place it in front of himself.

 

“first of all, i’m not gay, and i’m not dating anyone either. leave me alone already.” he says quietly, barely managing to contain the anger that’s building itself in his system, as he rolls his eyes.

 

but _tae_ is stubborn and seems to _love_ teasing jungkook. “well… you’re into makeup, you crossdressed… you even called yourself ‘pretty’! how do these not make you gay?”

 

enough is enough; jungkook nearly slams his hands on the table before turning to face the other, while the shortest seems to be mute as he watches them. “i didn’t know makeup had a gender, and i was fourteen back then. i was curious, taehyung.”

 

with a frown, he starts putting back everything into his bag, except for the book. he knew it was just harmless teasing, but for some reasons he couldn’t help but be mad. he seriously needs to be alone. “j–jungkook, you know he didn’t mean to anger you, right?”

 

jungkook barely turns to look at them. “i know.”

 

“jimin is right. i–i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have–”

 

“i’m sorry too.” and he leaves the library for the cafeteria, hoping that a good hot chocolate would help him feel better.

 

he remembers, back then, he was rebellious and liked being different—not like he wants to be like everyone now—so he crossdressed sometimes, and even wore a wig. his parents didn’t really see any problem with that, because _he was just playing_ as they would say, and they never got a daughter, so it was fine.

 

taehyung was already his friend and they were close. he always knew he was bi because he told him a few months after they met, because he already trusted him.

 

there was one thing they enjoyed when he crossdressed, and that was _roleplay_. jungkook’s body was still really thin back then, so it was hard to tell if he was a boy or a girl, and taehyung liked calling him his girlfriend, telling him that they would get married one day, with a big house and a bunch of pets. jungkook played along since it was just a game, but soon after they started, taehyung confessed to him, because he was actually in love with him. at the time, jungkook didn’t know how to react, especially since he didn’t know if it was still roleplay or not, since taehyung didn’t use the girl name he picked—which was jungah—when he said those three words.

 

the worst part about it? when taehyung stole his first kiss.

 

wait no. that was not the worst part. it was actually when his mother caught taehyung stealing his first kiss.

 

maybe taehyung thought jungkook felt the same way because of what he did? jungkook doesn’t know. jungkook never asked.

 

after that day, taehyung wasn’t allowed to see jungkook for a while. and jungkook? he got a trauma and refuses to crossdress since that day; he doesn’t want to go through this kind of situation again.

 

those memories make him shiver as his hands are hugging the still hot plastic mug—or cup, whatever—before he finishes his drinks rather quickly, earning himself a few curious looks.

 

taehyung is like a mystery but also not a mystery. he doesn’t try to hide his intentions but, sometimes, it’s hard to tell why he does this or that. he is bold too, but jungkook knows he never means any harm, especially with special persons. they got along again a few months after the incident, but that’s another story for later.

  
  


for lunch, jungkook found his friends t and j—like taehyung and jimin, or tom and jerry—and they hugged each other, apologizing again and getting along like a storm just passed by and is now gone.

  
  


the end of the day arrives quickly and jungkook realizes his papers are still the same since he already printed the first version beforehand, just in case. he is eighty percent sure that he is going to get rejected, but _no pain, no gain_ so he _has_ to give them anyway.

 

he’s giving his schedule as well, so they don’t have to worry when he’s not available. hopefully, he’ll be hired. hired by a flower– more like by a pale, boney, slightly smaller and handsome guy. because one thought causes another one to be born in his mind, he’s wondering if he would get attracted by the guy instead– no, his objective is unchanged, and his target is jiyeon, because jiyeon has like that aura around her that just transforms jungkook into a blushing and stuttering mess, and making him forget all his problems.

 

he smiles, happy to see her again, when he enters the shop and the bells at the door are ringing cutely, as if a fairy just spread some magical sparkles in the place.

 

his big smile quickly turns into a smaller one, because… _who’s that girl? tell me who’s that girl?_ ¹ jiyeon is nowhere to be seen, but there’s an unknown girl greeting him this time. “welcome to sweet scent. is there anything you desire, sir?”

 

her voice is softer than jiyeon’s, her face is longer, larger than hers and her eyes look bigger. she looks like a doll. a _barbie_ doll. with long black hair and thin bangs covering her forehead. she’s pretty, though, and if jungkook was the main character of a fanfiction in which he’d be featured as a jerk, a bad boy, who values actions over words, he’d bang her as soon as possible, but that won’t be happening to this little pervy bun—as his friends like to call him.

 

he misses jiyeon though. _where is she?_ he wanted to see her so she could delight his shitty day, but she’s nowhere to be seen. he looks around just to see the same flowers he saw yesterday. it isn’t like they were friends– heck, they aren’t even acquaintances. his flower quest is going to take forever unless he decides to give up, but consequences are important. if he doesn’t manage to date jiyeon, then they could at least still be friends or something, not strangers.

 

… _wait, what if jiyeon already had a boyfriend? or if she was a lesbian and / or had a girlfriend. i have no idea– i’m screwed._

 

then he notices the girl curiously staring at him since she greeted him but… he went into his subconscious or something, and almost forgot where he was.

 

he bows quickly. “h-hi. i came yesterday and am back today to apply for a job. here.” he gulps after saying that before looking for her name tag. _yoo jiae_. another _ji_.

 

jiae smiles at him, nodding her head. “sure. do you have anything with you then?” she sounds so nice and cute, but that’s not what our main protagonist is supposed to focus on. he opens his bag and takes out his cv, cover letter and schedule before handing them to her. he feels a bit ashamed because of his face on the cv and the few flower symbols here and there. _i look like i took drugs before taking that picture– i hate id pics._ jiae doesn’t seem bothered by whatever is on his papers though. she’s even smiling at him. “jeon jungkook, then? that’s a nice name. i’m sure the boss will _love_ you.” she chuckles, showing all her teeth and jungkook doesn’t bother counting them because he’s already too busy blushing. and since there’s a lack of answer from him, jiae keeps going and hesitantly places a hand on his shoulder. “it’s okay, don’t worry. i’m really sure he’ll accept you here even if your degree has nothing to do with flowers. you seem passionate and that’s all we require here!” she grins softly before continuing as she retreats her arm. “if you get lost, i’ll help you! oh, by the way, i’m jiae. nice to meet you, jungkook.” she extends a hand before him.

 

and he shakes it with his own. “n–nice to meet you too, ji–jiae.” he replies shyly.

 

it makes her laugh a bit. “don’t be so shy. you’ll see, we’ll be good friends! but for now, we have to see the boss himself.”

 

“s–sure.” jungkook says, unsure of what to think of the situation, unlike jiae who’s very sure of everything, as if she could see the future or actually came from the future– _wait, she’s nothing like yuki nagato nor mikuru asahina. get your shit together, jungkook. she’s just really nice._ and he follows her to the back of the shop. however, when she opens the door, she motions for him to go in first before calling her boss.

 

“boss! i got you a future florist! can he come to your office to meet you directly?”

 

then, jungkook hears a faint 'sure’ from the guy he saw the day before and his heart starts racing already. he isn’t sure why it is doing that, but he knows he is stressing and that isn’t good.

 

jiae turns to him and smiles, again. “you heard that? now, go. good luck!” she says, pushing him a bit further inside before closing the door between them. he sighs. _she certainly needs to keep the shop active, otherwise i guess she would have come with me._

 

the hallway gives access to the right and to the left. he inspects the place before doing anything: the right has… restrooms, and the left has an opening door and– “oh, hi, you didn’t lie when you said you’d be back today.” he grins and jungkook could call it a 'gummy smile’, since it shows his gums. and his teeth are really small. that observation and that silence make the latter smirk. “already checking me out, i see?”

 

jungkook panics and shakes his head. “n–no, i’m sorry.” he bows quickly before chewing his lip. he was so tense he didn’t realise his papers were back in his hands.

 

the black haired guy chuckles. “well then, come in. don’t be shy, i won’t bite you.” and he retreats into his office, and jungkook follows. _this guy is definitely weird…_

 

they both sit in front of each other and the office is quite small actually. while the guy is busy reading his stuff, he observes the place. the desk is white, the keyboard is white, the laptop is white— _macbook, huh?_ —, papers are white, the bear next to the laptop is black… _a black bear plushie in this office? that’s… cute. well, the bear itself is kind of ugly but–that guy’s cute too actually. i wonder how old he is? i have no idea. well… he may be weird, i need this money to make myself and my parents proud._

 

the 'gummy smile’ guy then lifts his head and smiles. “jeon jungkook, nineteen, college student, passionate. that’s good. actually, i don’t even want to lose any time when i already know that i want to hire you since day one.” he lifts a finger as if he was warning the student. “now don’t think of me as a creep. i’m just good at spotting gems.”

 

_okay, now he called me a 'gem’, there’s no way he’s not a creep._ jungkook is slow; it takes him a while to realize that he’s already into this business, that he’s almost a florist– “wait, really??” the kid is now in awe, happy to see that his crap wasn’t that crappy after all, and all he gets from his future boss is a smile with a nod. “what will do i here…?”

 

“you’ll be at the back of the shop at the beginning, since you don’t really know much about flowers. clients need advices, right? jiae will teach you, don’t worry. she’s a nice woman, you saw it.” he smiles more as he explains. _i asked for an advice myself when i first stepped in, and i wish it was jiyeon instead but i don’t want him to think i’m applying just to be with her– that would ruin everything! and that’s not even true._ “when you’re done with that little training period, you’ll be inside the shop to help jiae and jiyeon. jiyeon is the one you met yesterday, remember?”

 

_of course i do! who would forget a face as pretty as hers–_ “y–yes, i remember.” he nods eagerly, making the latter chuckle.

 

“i really don’t want to come off as a creep, but you’re really cute, kid.” jungkook can’t help but blush right before this cre– man. it’s almost as if he was trying not to pet jungkook’s head, according to what his hand just did on the table: a _twitch_. what a creep. if jungkook knew where else he could apply _and_ get hired, he’d leave already, but he doesn’t, so he stays. the guy keeps talking after sticking his tongue in his left cheek– _what_. “sorry. the application is not over though, you still need to bring in some more papers so i can sign a contract with you. and your school.” jungkook nods at his words, not saying anything and staring at the man with wide eyes—not out of surprise nor anything.

 

the latter gets up, walks around his desk, then reaches for the door. jungkook doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do—he’s so oblivious—so he gets to his feet as well before joining him.

 

they end up shaking hands and the older smiles, for the nth time. “well then, see you soon, jeon jungkook.”

 

jungkook blinks then looks at their linked hands. “thanks, uh…” _crap, what am i supposed to say–_

 

“min yoongi.” jungkook immediately lifts his head, not having a single care for his neck, and looks at him curiously. “what? are you scared of my name?” yoongi laughs as he finally lets go of his hand.

 

so the student shakes his head, smiling. “see you soon, sir.”

  
  
  


the next day—again, he’s fast—he comes back so everyone—the school, yoongi and himself—gets to sign the contract very soon, and he gets to start in a few days, on the 20th of march. he hopes everything will go well, especially when he’s got homework to do almost everyday. he’s already worried because of school since he’s quite average, he doesn’t want to worry because of his job.

 

and he can’t wait to see jiyeon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rainbow six siege is an fps game, which i personally like. /shrugs.  
> but omo does min yoongi is gay? ... i'm not funny.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> ¹: that's from exid's first song!


	3. old crush and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung and jimin come over to jungkook's place as the youngest has to clean everything and he finds something he hasn't seen for a while. then a sight in the shop triggers something in him. something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all... i wish i could update more often, but life gets in the way and... yeah, sadly, that's how it is. you gotta do what you gotta do. :(
> 
> this chapter is longer than the previous ones! (i personally don't really like chapters with under 4000 words tbh haha) enjoy :P
> 
> un-beta'd. not 100%, but yeah. if that's how you say it.
> 
> (changed the rating, by the way. because i don't think i'd be comfy, letting a teen read that because of a few things... idk.)

_“you know, i have something to say  
_ _you know, i like you–”_

 

jungkook taps the answer button on his phone and turns the speakers on. “hi.”

 

“heyyyy kookiie. you sound a bit grumpy, did you just wake up?” the voice on the others says.

 

and that’s right, jungkook wasn’t awake before that ringtone. more like he woke up early to clean his place but his eyelids were glued together and he slept again. “uh… yeah, i did.”

 

it’s sunday, eleven in the morning, and jimin and taehyung are coming over for noon. the older sighs, “you should sleep more during the night, not during the day.” jimin sounds like a scolding mom and jungkook can’t help but chuckle. he always feels like a kid though jimin is always telling him he’s nothing but a big brother. “anyway, tae is taking his shower right now and i was wondering what you’d like to eat, since we’ll bring the food.”

 

jungkook blinks, and his stomach growls at the sound of the word 'food’, which makes jimin laugh and jungkook blush. “u–uh– fried chicken is good.”

 

“of course it is!” he hears taehyung shouting from behind. “in fact, it’s wonderful, not good!”

 

the youngest chuckles again. “sure.”

 

he can hear jimin rolling his eyes, and acting like he didn’t want to buy that as well. “i guess you both want it, so we’ll go for it.” everyone agrees with a satisfied sound. “well then, see you in an hour, jungkookie!” and the call comes to an end.

 

jungkook yawns loudly before stretching his body then looks around. his room is a mess, he seriously needs to clean it quickly.

 

with that as his next objective, he gets up, stretches more, and starts cleaning in his pajamas. some of his school books were on the floor next to some papers, drawings and stuff, and even some clothes. he opens a few windows to renew the air inside and gets almost blinded by the light coming from the sun, though the sky is covered by clouds. it’ll rain soon, according to the tv, more like those weather people… yeah whatever. hopefully, his friends will arrive dry.

 

he’s still cleaning his bedroom when he notices a notebook. an _old_ notebook of his.

 

when he grabs it to stare at it, he feels nostalgic and ashamed. thinking he’ll just go through it quickly and have time for anything else later, he opens it and his jaw drops whilst his eyes’ size is the widest possible and his other hand is covering his mouth, probably to stop himself from gasping too loudly and inhaling flying bugs. wow, old drawings of… couples. he was something like eleven at the time, and was certainly imagining some kind of happy life with his imaginary love of his life. there are also drawings of the cartoons he liked, the people he liked, and a bunch of nonsense too. then, he spotted _it_.

 

but what was _it_? it was iu, a solo singer. she was his crush back then.

 

well, obviously, he wasn’t eleven when he put her face here and there with hearts everywhere, love quotes, many 'i love you’… he was probably thirteen. she’s been his crush for a few years and he’s been to a few of her concerts—if he could, he’d go to all of them, but money was _the_ problem—but after a while, he lost all hope because he’s not her ideal type, like… what would she find interesting in a kid like him? she’s a singer, meaning there’s no way it would work between them with her busy schedule, and she has a boyfriend now, who’s not him but a guy that’s older than her by a few years. he’s tall, has broad shoulders, looks like a damn real man, and is not even an artist, but a teacher. not one of his teachers.

 

jungkook sighs at the reminiscence of those memories and nearly throws the abused notebook on his bed. anyone can tell he used to touch it often—not in a sexual way. while thinking about the word ‘crush’, he remembers the face of jiyeon and smiles. why is he truly attracted by her actually? it’s not like he knew a lot about her, and they only interacted once. it wasn’t even a friend to friend interaction, but a seller to customer one. he’s not sure… maybe that’s because her aura is similar to iu’s. or something. he doesn’t know, but he likes it nonetheless.

 

right after shaking his head to come back to reality, he looks at the clock on his wall and realizes that there’s not much time left and he didn’t clean himself yet, so he rushes to close all the open windows then to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

good timing—almost—, because he’s done when the door is ringing. however, since he rushed earlier, he didn’t bring any cloth to change into, so he puts on one of his many white underwears from the bathroom—it’s not the first time he forgets and it shows—with a white bathrobe that covers his arms, back and thighs before throwing a small towel on his hair and nearly running to open the front door.

 

when he opens it, he first sees a smiling jimin with a _wonderful_ bag in the hands of emotionless taehyung, but then they both look surprised and seem to be looking at his crotch. well, the bathrobe isn’t totally close so his crotch is really visible but that’s not a good reason to be staring at it.

 

so, jungkook clears his throat. “hi guys. sorry, i was kind of… in a rush.” he says, chuckling awkwardly before fixing his belt, ruffling his hair with the towel and stepping aside to let them in. “come in.”

 

without a word, taehyung and jimin walk in, taehyung closing the door behind him, and the heavenly smell of fried chicken is invading the place.

 

“you’re almost hairless.” taehyung ends up saying and the two others raise their eyebrows.

 

yes, jungkook does shave his legs, the bottom part of his face, his arms, his belly… is that a problem?

 

taehyung keeps talking like he got the question from the younger’s eyes. “i mean… it’s just an observation.” he shrugs.

 

the younger then chuckles a bit awkwardly. it’s hard to keep up with what taehyung has to say, honestly. he’s so random. “it’s fine. i’ll be right back though! have to put on some 'actual’ clothes.” he responds as he starts rushing for his bedroom. then he realizes something and starts wondering: _does jiyeon shave like that too?_ he shakes his head, thinking it’s too inappropriate and creepy, then he picks whatever clothes he sees in his wardrobe and wears them instead of that bathrobe. it’s a very simple outfit: white t-shirt and blue jeans with an open red checked shirt. because he has so many white t-shirts, because he likes plain, and red is his favorite color.

 

he takes back the small towel he threw on his bed to try to make his hair a bit more dry before trying to make it look more decent with his hands. a hairdryer and a brush or a comb would be better than hands, of course, but he feels like he doesn’t really have time for that as of now, since his friends are already there.

 

his eyes then shift to the white rose placed on his desk, next to his computer and close to the window, in a small pot he bought a few days ago, and he smiles as he remembers the day he met jiyeon.

 

when he decides he looks good, with earrings—silver rings, basic—on because they look really nice, he walks back to the living room and notices the food now displayed on the table, making his stomach instantly growl. his friends laugh and he blushes. “come on, let’s eat.” jimin says with a grin on his face whilst patting the chair next to him.

 

“unless we’re allowed to eat all of these all by ourselves, then no problem! besides, we paid for it so…” taehyung added with a shrug.

 

letting them eat all that magnificent food right before his eyes under his ceiling and on his table without him…!? no way. that smell invading his nose is too arousing, he has to eat too.

 

without wasting anymore time, jungkook walks to the chair jimin was patting earlier and sits on it without a care when– _prrrt_. a little sound comes from under his butt, surprising him as he wide opens his eyes, and his two friends are now laughing quite loudly. “see! i knew it’d work, chim! i told you!!”

 

“you said you wouldn’t laugh like that and would act oblivious! you lied to me!” jimin tries to sound mad but he just can’t as he is laughing as well.

 

jungkook feels embarrassed because when he takes the toy thing after lifting his body from the furniture, he notices that he could have avoided it if he paid attention: the bump under the chair cover is obvious. taehyung and jimin can go rot in hell. “that was the plan but i just didn’t follow it! i couldn’t!” taehyung answered, his eyes getting wet from all that laughter.

 

“i thought it was obvious but oh. my. god. my small hand, finally coming in handy.” jimin sounds proud of himself. and what a shitty pun.

 

the maknae doesn’t know which one of them deserves it the most, but he decides that the one who got the idea needs to be punished first, so he throws the piece of crap at taehyung who manages to dodge it. “already becoming violent today?” taehyung asks with a raised brow, a smile on his face as he stopped laughing—jimin too. all he gets is a pair of rolling eyes from the youngest, before he keeps talking. “anyway, let’s eat now?”

 

for some reasons, jungkook feels the need to sigh, so he does that. “sure. i forgot something though.” he gets up and walks to the kitchen to wash his hands before coming back.

 

“you wanted to tell us something today, right? that’s why you even invited us over.” jimin says, food in his hand as he is looking at jungkook. taehyung is already eating.

 

jungkook sits down and nods. “yeah. i got a job and i’m starting tomorrow, so… i’m kind of stressed.” he says with an awkward smile on his face, playing with his fingers on his lap under the table.

 

as expected, taehyung and jimin gets the same reaction at the same time; they aren’t soulmates for no reason. “really!? you got a job?!?” taehyung asks, pausing his kfc time to stare at his younger friend, which makes the latter shuffle on his chair and try to kind of disappear in the back of it—weird. “i told you it’d be a good thing to do, when i see all the shit you buy–”

 

“it’s not shit!” the younger interrupts him with a small pout on his lips, which his friends always find cute.

 

the older brunette then lifted his hands to surrender and say sorry. “anyway, what kind of job is it? video game seller? website designer? assistant for something? programming?” jimin asks curiously. those were related to his big collection of video games on his shelf next to them and his virtual ones on his computer… and related to his studies as well.

 

jungkook shakes his head. “i’m… a florist.” he realizes he started blushing already. damn.

 

again, the two’s reaction is immediate. “what!? / florist!?” that makes him want to be smaller and probably run away. “that’s… unexpected.” jimin continues. “why did you go for that? i know you like flowers’ scent but you don’t know their names. i bet you’re the only guy working there, you little girl.”

 

jungkook’s cheeks are now flushed. “i’m not a girl! and i don’t know, i just went for that, alright. besides, it’s hard to find a job, so i just… rolled with it.” he looks away. _i can’t tell them jiyeon is the reason why i went for it!_ then he looks back at them. “also, no, i’m not the only guy. there’s another one–”

 

“is he the reason why you got in there then? i bet he’s cute!” taehyung cuts him and claps his hands.

 

 _i’m not gay, for fuck’s sake!_ “he’s my boss–”

 

“oh then he must be an old rag…”

 

“that’s too bad.” jimin adds.

 

“and a pedophile!”

 

“poor jungkookie!”

 

“he’s not old–”

 

“is he cute then!?” taehyung asks with expectation in his wide eyes.

 

jungkook doesn’t know why he’s blushing, but he is. is min yoongi cute? yes. but he’s not going to tell them. “whatever, his looks aren’t important.” _jiyeon is cuter._

 

“why are you blushing then?” the pink haired boy asks before shoving the rest of what he’s eating in his mouth.

 

“because you’re annoying!” jungkook puffs his cheeks this time, but then he realizes his friends are really eating everything without him, right before his eyes.

 

he finally starts eating and his tongue is grateful. “ok ok, sorry.” taehyung bows lightly. “are the girls cute then?”

 

it makes jungkook choke on his spiced chicken wing and blush more, so the two others are interested.

 

“i take that as a yes!” taehyung continues, clapping again. “what’s her name?”

 

jungkook knows he’s too easy to read when it comes to those two. he doesn’t think they’ll drop the topic anytime soon so he decides he has to tell them. “j–j–ji–yu–yeo–yeon.” he stutters whilst staring at his hands on the table, but the confused stares he’s getting are forcing him to repeat. “she’s j–jiyeon.” he gulps.

 

and his friends are now gasping. “finally, our jungkookie who has been single since birth has a potential girlfriend in sight!” taehyung said loudly. “she has to be really cute then, because i know cute people are your weakness.” he adds with a wink, and jungkook blushes even more.

 

he turns a bit to avoid looking at them and keep eating ‘in peace’. “can’t we talk about it seriously for a second?”

 

then, from the corner on his eye, he notices jimin looking at taehyung with a hand on his arm, and they’re both looking at him. “alright, sorry.” taehyung says, shuffling in his chair.

 

“i never thought you would become a florist one day. you’re gonna attract a lot of customers with your good looks!” jimin grins at the youngest who’s now facing them again. “i have a question though… if you know nothing about flower, you aren’t supposed to be hired, right?” jungkook looks down and nods at his hyung’s words.

 

“true! what happened actually?” taehyung blinks and jungkook can see the confusion in his eyes.

 

 _true._ that min yoongi hired him like anyone, even an idiot, could work there without any knowledge. in his letter, he promised he’d work and learn well, though he told him he already wanted to hire him when he knew absolutely nothing about him. that was fishy, after all, but he doesn’t think he’s going to be exploited like a slave.

 

“well… uh… he was weird.” his friends raise their brows. “i mean– he did read my papers when i gave them to him, but then he said he didn’t want to waste any time because he already wanted to hire me the first time he saw me.” if their brows could go higher, they would.

 

jimin is the first of the two to say something. “really?? but he knew nothing about you and you sure don’t look like a pro when it comes to flowers.”

 

“hey–”

 

“so why did he say that?”

 

“i don’t know, but i know he’s creepy.”

 

“creepy?”

 

“yeah! he told me i was cute and his hand did something like,” he mimics the twitch he saw nearly a week ago. “i was freaked out! i thought he wanted to touch me or something.” he shivers.

 

“well…” jimin continues. “he’s right. you’re cute, kookie.” he grins softly, running his clean hand through jungkook’s still wet hair until the latter pushes him away, making him chuckle. “seriously, if he’s creepy, why did you still go for it? he could really be a pedophile and something bad could happen later on!”

 

jungkook purses his lips then shrugs. he already thought about it before, so he’s just going to voice them out. “you know, it’s hard to get a job and i was really lost so i decided i’d go for this one anyway. i’m already hired, so… yeah. i’m still happy with it. but if something really happens… uh… i guess i could call the police?”

 

“if something happens and you can’t use your phone to call them… call your co-workers.” taehyung finally says. he was busy eating, and he surely felt like listening earlier was enough. he didn’t need to talk. “jimin and i don’t know what he looks like and he could be strong. if he tries to rape you or anything, he would probably pin you on the desk of his office or onto the wall and you wouldn’t be able to do much against him, so you should scream for help.”

 

jungkook has to admit it: his friends are kind of extreme. yoongi doesn’t look like a pedophile to him, and he’s nineteen so he’s not a child anymore. he may not work out, but his body is still a bit strong and yoongi’s doesn’t look stronger than his. well, it’s true that some aggressors are good actors, good at hiding their bad side, but if he was one of them, jiyeon and jiae wouldn’t be working for him, right? wow, what a maze.

 

“kook, are you listening?” jimin asks and the two boyfriends are staring curiously and worriedly at him.

 

since the youngest zoned out when they were talking about possible future situations, they didn’t get any reaction from him, so he smiles at them and nods. “yeah, don’t worry. i mean, we shouldn’t worry about that now, right? we don’t know him, nothing happened yet–”

 

“yet.” jimin interrupts him, repeating his word to emphasize it.

 

“yeah whatever.” jungkook rolls his eyes.

 

“you’re so unaware of everything.” taehyung chuckles.

 

“if i was, i wouldn’t have noticed that this guy is creepy!” the younger objects.

 

taehyung just shrugs. “sure, but better safe than sorry, you know.”

 

and jungkook nods. “true. but for now, let’s keep eating, yeah? it’s getting cold.”

 

it’s about three in the afternoon when jimin and taehyung are leaving jungkook’s place. they spent most of the time playing games together—mostly taekook actually—and watching videos whilst humming—there’s what jimin did. now they have to leave because they’re not done with their homework and they both have to go to the gym though. they’ve invited jungkook to the gym multiple times, but he always declines the offer because ‘ _i don’t have time for that_ ’, though he did go there once.

 

“well then, we had a good time together today!” taehyung says, grinning.

 

jimin does the same. “hope to see you soon! when do you start working at the flower shop, by the way?”

 

“we’ll see each other tomorrow, hyung. and i also start, mh… tomorrow, after school since i finish at four.”

 

“alright! we’ll finish pretty late so… yeah.” taehyung shrugs before wrapping his arms around the youngest. jimin follows, and hugs them.

 

the hug doesn’t last long before jungkook proceeds to open the door and wave them bye.

 

and his apartment suddenly feels empty again.

 

if jungkook enjoyed being surrounded by people, he’d be in the dormitories next to his school like taehyung and jimin, but having his own place is way better, even if it’s more expensive. at least, he has more freedom and he guesses everything has a price.

  
  


 

 

the next day arrives rather quickly, especially the end of school. jungkook feels tired—he knew he shouldn’t have played that long last night, but he couldn’t help it, then his homework was a nightmare and having a nightmare like that when he’s awake isn’t something pleasant.

 

he ate with his two friends at lunch at the cafeteria and he’s now about to leave when he hears someone calling him. “kook!” he immediately recognizes who it is.

 

“oh hey, jimin hyung.” he smiles. “i’m leaving for work right now.”

 

“yeah i know, and i’m walking to my next class but i wanted to wish you good luck!” jimin grins at him. jungkook is glad taehyung isn’t here, without being mean, because the situation would become annoying otherwise. “tae and i will come to visit you someday, when you’ll be at the front of the shop. we don’t want to go there when you’re hiding behind the scene.” he chuckles.

 

it contaminates jungkook as well, who ends up chuckling, too. “yeah, thanks. see you tomorrow, and good luck with your class!”

 

“thank you!”

 

it’s a bit windy outside and the student can’t help but gently hum to the song 'windy day’ by oh my girl as the song plays in his mind—too lazy at the moment to take out those earphones to then take them off.

 

‘ _i can’t help it, my face is so obvious_  
_without knowing, my cheeks get red_  
_your breath that blows over to me_  
_makes me shake and shake’_

 

that’s when he realizes he’s almost in front of the shop. and he’s widening his eyes, trying not to attract too many eyes on him—he doesn’t like that at all—, because what he’s seeing through the glass wall thing at the front is not something he wanted to see—ever.

 

 _yoongi is hugging jiyeon… why!?_ he’s biting his bottom lip, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall anytime soon, and looks down. _i should have been more cautious… less naive… they’re probably dating but i had no idea!_

 

then he dares looking back at them and they’re still hugging, but they’re a bit apart now and he can see yoongi’s face: he looks really happy. he can’t really see jiyeon’s, but she’s certainly as happy as he is. jungkook can’t help but feel jealous of yoongi, and angry and sad because of himself.

 

 _be realistic, jungkook. she likes him, not you. he makes her happy, you don’t. how could you? they’re already close, you know nothing about her. you’re just a kid, and you’re stupid._ he sighs and some people are looking at him but they’re not stopping just to stare at him so he’s a bit glad he didn’t attract too much attention on his poor self.

 

after wiping the few tears that managed to escape from his eyes, he walks to the shop and goes in, making yoongi look at him and jiyeon turn around to do the same, as they stop hugging. “hi, welcome to–” she starts but her smile immediately disappears when she meets his eyes; same goes for yoongi. she doesn’t say anything else after that.

 

 _she stopped smiling when her eyes landed on me… see, idiot, you can’t make her happy._ he’s so naive and negative. then he blinks and clears his throat. “hello.” he bows in front of both of them.

 

jiyeon looks like she’s about to say something else but yoongi beats her at it, smiling a bit. “welcome, jungkook. i see you’re slightly early, that’s good.” his teeth are now appearing. “come with me, we’ll start the job now. jiae is waiting for you.” he says before walking to the door in the back.

 

jungkook looks at him, then at her, and she looks back at him. he manages to see concern in her eyes and it makes his heart beat a bit faster. he wants to say sorry, but all he does is biting his lip, bowing, and joining their boss.

 

the two males walk into the back of the shop and the older one closes the door behind them. jungkook looks around and yoongi chuckles. “are you looking for jiae? she’s not invisible, just so you know, but we have to go to the right. right here.” he points to the first door they see on their right and jungkook feels dumb, because he thought it was a restroom.

 

they walk to that door and yoongi knocks before opening it. there is jiae, and she’s surrounded by flowers. the smell seems stronger than inside the shop, but it’s not too unpleasant, so he’s okay. “hi, jungkook! my partner of the day.” she grins, waving at him.

 

shyly, jungkook smiles back at her and waves his hand. “take good care of him or i’ll reduce your paycheck at the end of the month.” yoongi says, but his tone is kind of flat so jungkook isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be a joke or a threat.

 

maybe both.

 

jiae chuckles. “as if you could do that.” the student can see the slight smirk on her lips.

 

the other male turns around to leave. “i can. besides, i still have to reduce it a bit so i can pay jungkook.” without any further words, he leaves the room.

 

the girl sighs before smiling at jungkook. “sorry you had to see that. yoongi can get grumpy for no reason sometimes, but don’t get influenced by that. i’ve known him since our first year in college; he’s really cute without trying and extremely caring without necessarily showing it. he’s one of the nicest persons i have ever met in my life. and, well, he can be awkward very easily. i haven’t really seen him like that for a while actually, so that means he’s probably nervous and tries to hide his weakness. you probably triggered that.” she grins at him and he nods, not knowing what to say. “um… sorry for exposing that already, but here at _sweet scent_ , we’re like a small family and we treasure each other quite much, so let’s get to know each other as soon as possible!” she extends a hand, all her teeth showing now.

 

he smiles back and shakes her hand. “it’s okay. i hope i’ll get along with everyone so we can enjoy and treasure every moment we spend together.” _though what she said is that yoongi is a really nice person so he’s not going to rape me. should i trust her? she seems so nice… but… he’s trying to hide his weakness? because of me? that’s weird._

 

“cool!” she releases his hand. “now let’s start the lesson.”

 

 

jungkook isn’t sure how long it has been since they started and what time it could be, but it looks like jiae noticed his lack of attention.

 

“are you tired? we can take a break now.” she smiles softly.

 

it’s not that jungkook has no interest in flowers, but there are so many names to keep in mind he ended up… tired, like when you keep hearing new things and you have to memorize them because it’s important but your brain is unfortunately not following pretty well after a while. so, he nods.

 

“alright, let’s go in the room next door to get some hot chocolate! you like hot chocolate, right?” there are like little stars in his eyes as he nods at her words, so she takes his wrist and drags him out of the room to the one right next to it. he takes a quick glance at the watch on his wrist and realizes it’s been an hour since he stepped in.

 

then, they arrive in a small, but white and cosy room, unlike the previous room which is dark with neon lights on the ceiling. there’s a sofa and we can make hot chocolate and coffee here. jiae releases his wrist and starts making the drinks.

 

“you can close the door behind you, open the window if you want, and sit on the sofa!” she smiles at him, and he does everything she told him. “say, what attracted you here?”

 

jungkook blushes lightly. should he be honest with her or not? she doesn’t seem like a liar so he decides he’s going to be honest and tell her the truth. “i was walking in the street, and i didn’t know where to go because i wanted a part-time job. then i… i spotted jiyeon an–and i walked in here without noticing it, then i bought a flower and i asked if i could apply here.” he looks down and gulps, his cheeks and ears starting to burn.

 

but jiae doesn’t look like she’s about to laugh nor anything. she nods. “i see. so jiyeon attracted you.” she smiles sincerely. “yoongi told me he wanted to hire good looking people so they could attract customers, and i thought he was crazy, but it’s really working. jiyeon attracts so many people, it’s incredible! she even attracted you, i’m impressed.” she’s smiling so widely he can count her teeth, but too busy trying to control his blush.

 

 _she said he wants to hire good looking people…? wait– so that’s why he acted like that?? that explains this, but still doesn’t explain why he said i was cute nor why his hand twitched._ “s–so that’s why he looked at me from head to toe when i first met him.”

 

she nods twice. “yep!” she joins him on the furniture and place his cup on the table in front of them. “here.”

 

jungkook takes it with a smile. “thanks.” but when he tries to drink, it burns his lips and tongue.

 

it makes the girl chuckle. “it’s still really hot, you should wait a bit.” therefore, he puts the cup back onto the table. “say, do you… have a crush on jiyeon?”

 

good thing the hot chocolate is burning chocolate because if he was drinking, he’d either choke on his drink or spill it, and choke on it anyway. instead, he looks at her with big blinking eyes and red cheeks. “w–w–w–why??”

 

all he gets is a smile, and a poke on one of his cheeks. “because you got all flustered when we started talking about her.” he looks at her for a few more seconds before turning to look in front of him with a slight pout on his lips. “i’m not trying to tease you, jungkook. i find it really cute actually! but hey, you can tell me everything. i’m gonna be your big sister from now on, so you can always rely on me.” she does the same salute as in nier:automata, with her left hand on her chest, and it amuses the boy when he looks at her. maybe she doesn’t know this game and just did it… like that? no idea. “why did you look upset earlier though?”

 

he raises his brows at her question before looking down at his hands, fidgeting with them. “wh–when i arrived, i saw them hugging…”

 

“hugging? wait, you mean yoongi and jiyeon?” he nods. “oh.” then she starts laughing and he’s confused. _if she is mocking me right now because i got jealous? she better not tell me they’re dating, actually._ “s–sorry for laughing but–” she pauses, placing a hand on her forehead whilst looking at the ceiling, then back at him. “you got jealous because they were hugging, right?” jungkook presses his lips together and nods hesitantly. “okay, let me clear some things here for you. first, i have never heard anything about them dating, so i don’t think they’re a thing. they’re more like sister and brother, you see?” jungkook nods again at her words, starting to feel relieved. “good. and today… well… it’s her birthday.”

 

jungkook is out of word. _her… her birthday!?_ he never thought about it, and he feels dumb. so fucking dumb. oh, if he could reverse time like max to wish her a happy birthday with a big smile and avoid making her concern, he would. or… maybe not, because she never told him, and that would be creepy. especially on the very first day.

 

jiae’s voice takes him out of his thoughts, and she looks concerned now. “what’s wrong…? did you do something you shouldn’t have done…?”

 

he sighs. “i… i worried her by looking like shit when i came in, and i regret that.”

 

“i see… well… how about you tell her tomorrow? you bring in a gift and she’ll be happy.” she smiles again, suggesting a solution to the problem.

 

“uh… yeah, i should probably do that.”

 

“not just probably, you should do that!” she insists. “she loves rilakkuma the most, so get her something similar?”

 

“like that cake over there?” jungkook asks, looking at the rilakkuma cake he just noticed on another table in the room. he feels even dumber now.

 

she looks at it, then nods. “like that cake over there.” she repeats. “even if you bring nothing, she’ll be happy anyway.”

 

“thanks…”

 

then they drink and he keeps learning the flower names.

 

 

 

the next day, jungkook finishes school a bit later than yesterday and he walks to the shop as he can’t suppress the grin that is on his face.

 

after work the day before, he got a cat choker—like a regular one, [ black around and the front as a cat form ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/88f54f6f6ed1235b790740b2eef98839/tumblr_on8o4kpWst1tlfwm8o2_r1_540.jpg)—and made a few rilakkuma pancakes, because he loves drawing and watching those people making art with pancakes online, and it’s cute and delicious, so… yeah.

 

everything is in his bag and he can’t wait to see jiyeon, so he’s almost there, he notices her talking with a customer, a guy, and this guy is blushing. he assumes he has kind of a crush on her and he can’t blame him for that, and she’s smiling a lot though she’s not blushing like him.

 

jungkook gulps and prepares himself as if his life was on the line today, then he goes in and waits for the customer to leave. and when the customer left, jiyeon smiles at him, but not as widely as it used to be a few seconds ago. “hi.” she seems shy this time, probably because she doesn’t know what to say. probably because of what happened yesterday.

 

so jungkook smiles softly. “hi. i’m sorry for yesterday… i… um… i have something for you.” he says, not wanting to tell her he was in fact jealous. so she gets curious, tilting her head and staring at him as he reaches for his backpack and he takes out a small wrapped present with a clear bag of pancakes. he tries not to grin when he hears her gasp. “ha–happy belated birthday.” he continues, handing them to her and her hands are covering her mouth. she’s so cute he can’t help but blush.

 

he doesn’t exactly expect her to walk to him and hug him tightly. they’re still kind of strangers but his heart is beating really fast and his face is burning; he thinks he can get used to it.

 

her arms are around his neck, her face is right next to his, and she’s standing on the tip of her feet since she’s smaller than him, even with those heels. he can feel her heartbeat and it’s a bit fast too, but it’s nice to feel it. he really likes that moment and he doesn’t want it to end.

 

he bends down a bit so she doesn’t end up hurting her ankles and he wraps his arms around her shoulders and waist. “thank you so much.” she finally says almost in a whisper and he feels like his heart is about to explode.

 

“you’re welcome.” he replies softly, smiling even though she can’t see him.

 

a few seconds pass by and they finally move apart. she takes the gifts with a bow and a smile with pink cheeks. “by the way, i’m jiyeon.”

 

he smiles back at her, with red cheeks instead. “i’m jungkook.”

   
 

it’s the first spring day of the year and jungkook already feels like this spring will be the best of his entire life. he already forgot his anxiety of the previous day and is sure as hell he wants to be with jiyeon for a long time, even if he’s being naive, he doesn’t care.

 

what’s important is what she has in her eyes when she’s looking at him, because they’re screaming affection and he freaking _loves_ it.

 

he would stare into her eyes all day long if he could.

   
 

_you can make her happy, idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first song (which appears in the very first lines) is called the 'aegyo song' and it's a korean song for kids (yes?) so i thought jungkook could have it as a ringtone for jimin when he calls lol.
> 
> nier:automata is a really awesome game! luv it.  
> i was going to include attack on titan's salute instead but... meh.
> 
> max is from life is strange. she's the main character, and this game is awesome too. :P
> 
> i included windy day because it's windy where i live and it reminds me of this song! by the way, have you seen omg's teasers!?
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. a worried sister and a newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet scent gets an application letter! hopefully, jungkook didn't mess up.  
> one of his professors is more familiar than he thought—he actually thought nothing—, his friends t and j come to visit and the youngest finally calls his parents after... what? four weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all... aaAaAAAAAaah  
> i'm sorry for the wait, but it was hard for me to write this chapter. i even started it right after i posted the 3rd one. ㅠㅠ
> 
> most of the elements in this were planned, but some were not, and i got writer block, even if some future scenes are already planned and stuff....  
> so, unbeta'd, because it's been something like 21 days idek. i really wanted to publish it now.ㅠ
> 
> anyway, happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _reminder: i know nothing about flowers_

jiyeon knew jungkook knew about her birthday thanks to jiae. how? she asked, and he answered. jungkook’s gifts are, according to what she said, _the best_ , and jungkook happily swallowed her words with his ears, yes. he is very proud of himself and promises himself to keep her birthday in mind from now on.

 

oh, regarding jiyeon and jiae’s voices… jiae’s is definitively _not_ softer than jiyeon’s. damn. jiae sounds like a witch when she laughs so loudly. sometimes, jungkook wonders if he should just give up his part-time job to save his life.

 

it has been over a week since jungkook’s arrival in this shop as a florist and he’s finally able to welcome customers.

 

he’s at school when he decides to invite his friends over, though he feels a bit ashamed, but he’d feel less lonely with them around, so… yeah.

 

“hey guys.” he greets them in the canteen.

 

“hey kook.” they greet back.

 

“how’ve you two been since yesterday?”

 

“good. nothing in particular happened. you?” jimin replied.

 

jungkook nods at his words before fidgeting with his fingers under the table where are sitting at. “well, uh… same. got something to do after school?” his friends don’t say anything but raise an eyebrow, so he continues. “i won’t be behind the scene anymore, so… if you want to come to the shop… uh… i don’t know, that would be nice?”

 

taehyung and jimin look at each other before smiling at the younger. “finally! we can’t wait to see you do an actual work!” taehyung grins.

 

the chestnut-haired boy stops himself from hitting him and just smiles back, sarcastically. “just because i play video games nearly everyday doesn’t mean i never work, stupid.” he says the last word as an impersonation of vladdy, the teddy bear from the game ‘maize’, and taehyung seems to recognize it since he’s laughing, unlike his boyfriend.

 

“uhm… okay guys. well, yeah, we’re coming to see you after school, of course. we wouldn’t want to miss our little kookie becoming an adult.” jimin says, a big smile plastered on his face.

 

the youngest rolls his eyes before taehyung opens his mouth. “say, how is it going with your crush?” immediately, jungkook glares at him, to tell him to shut up, but the latter seems oblivious. “what…?”

 

thankfully, jimin puts a hand on the brunette’s arm and shakes his head to stop him from embarrassing their dear friend in front of everyone.

 

and they don’t talk about it anymore for now.

  


“here. put it on.” yoongi says, handing a small name tag to jungkook, who’s looking at it as if it was _the_ latest shit, but it’s just a name tag.

 

he finally takes it after bowing with a giant smile on his lips. “thank you!” he sets it on his shirt. his outfit for work is not his school uniform anymore, because it’d get dirty too easily and he’d look stupid anyway. he changes when he arrives, of course.

 

“you look nice.” yoongi smiles quickly but keeps a stoic face; his eyes speak louder than his words and face.

 

actually, jungkook finds his eyes scary because there’s too much things in them, so he gulps but keeps smiling anyway, to keep a good image in front of his boss. “thank you. you look nice too.” he replies, thinking it was a good thing to compliment him back. he doesn’t miss the blush on his cheeks, and thinks _he’s probably just not used to compliments?_

 

yoongi turns his head, looking like he’s trying to suppress a smile. “th–thanks.” he says, turning around to sit on his chair. “good luck. jiae is going to stay with you, since you’re just starting.”

 

out of respect, jungkook bows again. “thank you.” he repeats, starting to feel like a broken record, and he leaves the other’s office. the chestnut-haired student then walks to the door to exit the back of the shop when he spots jiae behind the counter. seeing his big sister brought a smile back on his face. “hey noona!”

 

they’ve grown close over the past week, and it feels nice to come to work to see someone he really likes, besides jiyeon. he is still awkward with her, but he feels like he can talk freely around jiae; he can be himself, basically. “hey, my favorite little cookie.” she chuckles, waving a hand in front of him.

 

the nickname makes him frown. “i’m not little!”

 

that makes her laugh louder. “ok, fine, my favorite cookie.” she says before reaching for his head to pat the top of it. “speaking of cookies, i brought some with me! i was hungry so i bought a bunch and thought you would be too so i kept most of them here.” she continues as she takes a bag of cookies out of her shoulder bag, and the scent immediately enchants jungkook’s nostrils. _damn. that smells good. still hot, and… tasty. gosh, that sounds so wrong._

 

he ends up slapping his hands on the bottom half of his face, like the schoolgirl he could be. “wow, you’re the best sister i could ever have! thank you so much!” he claps his hands together, not on his face, and takes a cookie she’s handing him.

 

then they hear the door open. “hi, guys.” it’s jiyeon. jungkook suddenly feels his heart beat faster and he’s panicking; what should he do? _don’t sweat, jungkook. she’s just a co-worker, right? there’s nothing to be stressed about._

 

jiae turns around to greet her. “hi, jiyeon-ah, my favorite flower~!” she giggles then hands her a cookie. “hungry?”

 

the shorter girl looks at jungkook, then at what he’s holding, before looking back at the florist behind the counter, smiling. “yes, thank you.” she takes it and takes a bite before humming, certainly because she likes it. “wow, that’s really good. you just bought them?”

 

the black-haired girl nods her head. “say, what are you doing here? isn’t it a free day for you today?”

 

jiyeon chuckles, a hand covering her mouth. “yes it is, but our jungkookie is finally starting his real job, so i thought i didn’t want to miss it, especially when i don’t really know what to do with my free time.” she chuckles again, and jungkook blushes because of the nickname. _she’s here for me… wow what!?_ he tries not to blush too much but he can’t help it. the blush is too strong for his cheeks.

 

fortunately, none of his co-workers pay any attention to them. “aww that’s so cute of you! say, are you having a crush on our little cookie?” jiae asks the question in a loud whisper into her ear, loud enough for jungkook to hear, and it makes both jungkook and jiyeon blush and panic, though it looks like jiyeon is having a harder time dealing with it.

 

“n–n–n–what are you saying!” she almost yells, shaking her hands with an uncomfortable smile on her face, which makes jiae laugh whilst looking at the male student. she doesn’t say anything _yet_ , but her eyes are teasing him and he’s not comfortable either.

 

right after, jiae tickles jiyeon’s stomach before smiling at her with a wink. “i’m kidding. or maybe you have a crush on yoongi…!?” she asks with big eyes, almost judging the younger, who’s looking back at her with her eyes wide open as well.

 

that question makes jungkook’s stomach twist though. he obviously doesn’t want her to have a crush on him, nor to date him, and he knows it’s selfish, but… eh, he can’t help it. he can’t help anything.

 

a door opening from behind startles them and their boss appears before their eyes with an annoyed face. “what are you guys doing– oh, jiyeon, hi. what are you doing here?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

 

too many questions for jungkook, who’s apparently just a bystander since he’s only watching and listening, but not saying anything. he almost feels like an intruder actually. jiae was right; _sweet scent_ truly looks like a small family… and jungkook is the new member of this family, but he still has to make his way into it. _welcome to the family, son_ , he thought to himself, nearly chuckling at that resident evil 7 reference.

 

“and that’s why a relationship between you and i is impossible.” yoongi laughs softly and the student blinks, realizing that he missed a bit of the conversation. when did he close the door and when did he walk closer to them? what he just did attracts the raven-haired male’s attention on him. “are you okay, jungkook?" he marks a short pause. "you can head home if you need to.”

 

jungkook flinches slightly before shaking his head. “i–i’m fine. just a bit tired, i guess.” he chuckles awkwardly. “i wouldn’t want to leave on my first day anyway. that would be too bad.” he smiles brightly, showing his teeth, and it seems like yoongi just gulped. _what?_

 

suddenly, the front door opens, making a fairy throw some sparkles around it, and two heads jungkook expected to see—though, not right now—appear in front of him. before any of the four florists gets to say anything, the tallest student unfortunately opens his mouth to spit shit. ew. “are my eyes betraying me or does jungkook really have a boyfriend!? oh. my. god.”

 

the chestnut-haired boy blushes way too hard to glare at his friend, and he’s glad jimin is doing it for him. his co-workers seem so confused though. “wh–what?? who is it, jungkook? do you know him?” yoongi asks, his cheeks all red.

 

“they’re my friends. well… one of them unfortunately is.” jungkook nearly slaps his hands on his face to hide his blush, before removing them to truly glare at taehyung. “ _oh my god_ indeed. if you came here just to humiliate me, then the door is wide open for you.” he then turns to look at his co-workers. “i’m sorry you have to see this.” he bows apologetically.

 

he texted them the address earlier, so they wouldn’t have to travel all across seoul just to find this tiny shop.

 

jiyeon and jiae start talking at the same time, so jiae lets jiyeon do it instead. “it–it’s okay. it’s not your fault, you don’t have to apologize for that.” jiyeon says, smiling at him.

 

jungkook does feel better after hearing that, so he smiles back at her, like he’s saying a silent ‘thank you’.

 

back to tom and jerry. “sorry, i just wanted to make a massive first impression to make sure you won’t forget about me.” taehyung grins with a peace sign. “anyway, hello, i’m taehyung, jungkook’s oldest and bestest friend. nice to meet you!” he bows.

 

jungkook doesn’t miss the way jimin rolls his eyes. sometimes, he wonders how they manage to stay together, but he guesses there’s kind of a weird chemistry between them he will never understand. “hello, my name is jimin and i’m also jungkook’s friend. i can assure you i’m a better friend than my boyfriend actually pretends to be. nice meeting you as well.” jimin bows too.

 

taehyung then starts arguing already. “what do you mean, a better friend than me? do i have to remind you that–”

 

“enough.” yoongi cuts him off. “nice to meet you too, but i don’t really think we’re going to be friends. it’s nice to see that our fellow florist has _interesting_ friends though.” he looks at jungkook, a slight smirk on his lips. jungkook is actually staring at them, wondering why he would argue here, when jiae’s arm touches his shoulder.

 

“don’t be awkward, lil bro. remember; we’re a small family, boss included! he’s actually like a brother to me. riiiiight, yoongi-yah~?” she says, playfully passing her other arm around yoongi’s shoulders, looking at him with a fond smile on her face.

 

“ji–jiae, don’t call me that in front of others. i’m your boss right now and–”

 

“stop.” she grins, retreating her arm from jungkook to touch the tip of yoongi’s nose.

 

yoongi is clearly grumpy, and jungkook thinks he might be putting on a façade because he’s embarrassed, though he’s doing nothing to stop jiae. well, he’s the boss too, so he has an image to protect; the youngest doesn’t know what he would do if he was him, honestly.

 

jungkook then notices that there’s jiae with her arm around yoongi’s shoulders, and there’s jimin with an arm around taehyung’s, so there’s only him and jiyeon who aren’t touching anyone. maybe it wouldn’t be too awkward to touch her. maybe if he just stretched his arm, if he tried to hug her. maybe… maybe it would be really suspicious and weird after all. “wow, you’re seriously shooting heart eyes at her.” jimin whispers into his ear, making him flinch.

 

so jimin had his arm around taehyung’s just to drag him closer to him. damn it.

 

jimin looks at jiae, jiyeon and yoongi to tell them, “sorry but we’re borrowing jungkook for a few!”

 

no one gets to say anything as jimin is now dragging both taehyung and jungkook outside of the shop. he may be the shortest, it seems like he has way more authority than the two others.

 

“your name tag is so cute!” taehyung says when they stop walking, not too far away from the shop so the three florists inside can still see them. “jung. kook.” he reads.

 

jungkook runs a hand in the back of his own head. “th–thanks. my boss gave it to me earlier, so it’s the first time i’m wearing it.” he blinks slowly before glaring at his friend. “you and your first impressions though…”

 

“awesome, i know.” taehyung smiles widely.

 

jimin clears his throat to get their attention, successfully, before taking both jungkook’s hands in his. the youngest is already scared of what he’s about to say. “the reason why i dragged you outside is… wow, kook, they’re all pretty cute! you’re one lucky bastard!” he doesn’t let go of his hands as he starts hitting his chest with them. “so, which one is your crush? i bet it’s the shortest girl. i _know_ you, kookie.” jimin squints his eyes as he’s staring at his friend who’s blushing. jungkook doesn’t know what to say; he knows jimin would guess. jimin is too good at that game. “i knew it! she’s _so_ your type. short, cute, pretty, shy… with the vibe of a mother. breathtaking. _gosh_ , you’re such a sugar baby, such a sucker for older people than you to take care of your ass.” he adds, releasing his hand to pat his butt, making the younger even more flustered and embarrassed.

 

jungkook admits it—in his head. jiyeon is beautiful, _breathtaking_ , but… the ‘vibe of a mother’ part?? what the hell…

 

“what are you saying now, chim? are you, perhaps, going to ditch me for her?” taehyung asks, his arms crossed on his chest.

 

jungkook remembers seeing taehyung acting exactly like that when he was watching the anime ‘free!’, as if he was going to leave him for a fictional character. what a dramatical guy.

 

regarding jimin… how embarrassing. good thing there is barely anyone around them.

 

“yes of course. why would i tell you how much i love you, why did i accept to be your boyfriend, and why am i always showing my affection for you when there are plenty of amazing people out there? yes, i’m totally using you to meet better people.” jimin says softly, hugging the brunette with a pout on his lips.

 

 _gross_. jungkook decides to go back inside because it’s safer. “i’m back.” he says before looking up to notice that yoongi and jiyeon are gone. there’s only jiae left in front of him.

 

“welcome back.” she says back with a smile, waving at him. “yoongi and jiyeon are in the back, if you’re looking for them. it seems like they didn’t really like seeing what your friends were doing to you.” she continues, surely because she noticed the question in his eyes.

 

“oh… great.” he rolls his eyes.

 

“actually, i don’t know, but they just left.” she shrugs. “kinda funny to think what i said could be true though.” she chuckles.

 

right after, jungkook’s friends are back inside; they don’t look ‘undone’ nor anything suspicious, so that’s fine.

 

jiae’s resting her crossed arms on the counter with a smug smile on her face—or at least, it looks like one. “i bet he told you both about his crush.” she says almost in a whisper, so it wouldn’t be heard by yoongi and jiyeon, and jungkook’s friends nod their heads. the youngest doesn’t know how to react, nor what to do. “i knew it.” she adds with a peace sign and a bigger grin. “now, do you think we should help our fellow cookie with it? because he doesn’t look like he can handle the situation all by himself.”

 

“hey–” jungkook tries to interrupt.

 

“i don’t think tae and i could help him, … uhm…” jimin starts saying, but it seems like he’s missing something.

 

“jiae. that’s my name.” she says, pointing at herself, and the younger male nods his head in approval. “nice hair color by the way.”

 

“o–oh. thank you.” he says back, smiling shyly, looking away, with faint pink cheeks.

 

as expected, taehyung starts being jealous. “what about me?”

 

jiae blinks and her smile is gone as she gets back to her previous position; crossed arms on the counter with her chin resting on top of them. “boring.”

 

“what–” taehyung puffs his cheeks. “yours is even more boring!”

 

she shrugs. “jungkook is more handsome than you.” she sticks her tongue out as she grabs the chestnut-haired student to pass her arms around his waist, to hug him and show him off.

 

“i’m the one who took him to the hairdresser to get that color.” taehyung protests.

 

jungkook still doesn’t know what to do, except for blushing, but he’s glad they stopped talking about his crush; what if jiyeon came back and surprised them talking about her, without mentioning her name? he doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen, but things would certainly become awkward.

 

being awkward with jiyeon……… no. jungkook doesn’t want that to happen. ever.

 

that means saving their future relationship; kicking taehyung and jimin out, before they start talking about her again with jiae.

 

he’s about to say something as he opens his mouth when jimin looks at his phone. “tae, you have work tonight. you’re gonna be late if you stay here any longer.” he tells his boyfriend then looks at him.

 

“oh. yeah, we should leave.” taehyung responds before smiling. “that was nice to meet you, jiae.” he bows and jiae and jimin do the same.

 

“yep. come again, anytime!” she grins, waving at the couple as they’re leaving the place.

 

that’s when jungkook releases his breath which he didn’t know he was holding.

 

jiyeon came back a few minutes later (she had to go to the restrooms) and stayed to talk with the two florists. she even helped them a few times, even if she isn’t going to be paid for it; she said “ _i do this for the flowers, not for the money_ ” and jungkook told her “ _oh, you’re not a gold digger_ ” they ended up chuckling and jiae just watched them without really understanding what was so funny.

 

the flower girl is a bit sad though, because she didn’t get to introduce herself to jungkook’s friends.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 _sweaty_.

 

that’s the word that could describe jungkook’s body’s previous state.

 

 _fresh_.

 

that’s the world that can describe jungkook’s body’s current state–

 

he wonders why he accepted to go to the gym with his friends. well… they’re tougher than him, so he has like little to no chance if they start ‘attacking’ him. but if he gets stronger, then he can protect himself… and jiyeon too?

 

the idea makes him shiver and he starts thinking he’s kind of creepy when he thinks about it. _obsessed and creepy_.

 

… but he never wanted to be creepy.

 

at least, he got closer to jiyeon these past two weeks, and his crush obviously grew bigger with each day spent with her. he can’t wait until the moment he will finally be able to hold her hand in his, to hold her body in his arms… the thoughts make him blush and smile like an idiot as he’s sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow, but to make them come true, he has to confess, and _that_ ’s the real challenge.

 

he puffs his cheeks, thinking he’ll never be able to do that because he’s too damn shy. besides, he doesn’t have a shit ton of money, so fancy dates will never happen, and he doesn’t want her to go through some cheap and ridiculous dates, because they wouldn’t suit her. she’s too beautiful for this kind of crap.

 

jungkook ends up sighing. his dreams will remain dreams for a long time, probably.

 

it’s approximately eight in the evening, since the gym closed at six thirty, and jungkook hasn’t eaten yet. he’s too lazy to order takeouts, so he walks to his mini kitchen (jungkook likes to call it ‘the fake kitchen’ because it’s too small to his tastes) and opens one of the cupboards to look at what’s inside. all he can see are instant noodles, and he’s clearly not proud of himself for owning so many of them, but when he’s hungry like that, he can eat a few cups in less than twenty minutes.

 

so he takes three of them and ‘cooks’ them.

 

when he’s done, he starts eating in the living room with the tv on as background noise, and he feels lonely.

 

that’s when he decides he should call his parents. maybe his brother would be home too? he doesn’t know.

 

he takes his phone out of his pocket as he’s chewing on his food, then proceeds to call them.

 

they answer the call after a few seconds and hearing his mother’s voice makes him smile. “hi, jungkookie.” she says.

 

“hey mom.” he replies after he swallowed, playing a bit with his noodles with his chopsticks and switching the sound to the speakers, so he won’t have hold the device. “long time no… hear?” he asks, blinking at his choice of words, and it makes his mother laugh.

 

“yes, it’s been… what, a month? you haven’t talked to your favorite woman for a month?? unless my little boy has found himself a better woman since then.”

 

his thoughts immediately shift to jiyeon and he chokes on air. _shit, i shouldn’t have done that! now she’s going to tease me until the end of time._ he sighs, moving his face away from his phone so she doesn’t hear him do that. “uh… no. sorry, i should call more often.” he chuckles awkwardly.

 

“oh, really?” the question makes him gulp because he can hear the teasing already present in her voice, but she drops the subject and he feels relieved. “anyway, your brother came home a few days ago with his girlfriend and she looks so young sometimes, i wonder if she’s not faking her age.” she laughs. “what’s new with my favorite baby?”

 

jungkook rolls his eyes at the nickname. “oh, cool. next time he comes, tell him hi from me–”

 

“you have his phone number. i don’t see why i would do that for you.”

 

“uh– y–yeah, right.” he clears his throat. “well… i got a part-time job and started working two weeks ago.” he says, not telling her that he actually started in the back of a flower shop, memorizing names, descriptions and meanings as if he was at school.

 

“oh, really??” she asks again, but there’s no malice in her voice this time; it’s genuine surprise. “i’m happy for you then! what kind of job is it? are you a babysitter? or maybe you’re lying about getting a job and you’re actually a sugar baby who doesn’t need our help anymore, mh?”

 

“what the hell, mom!?” his mother has the most existential questions and if jungkook’s bored eyes could dig a hole into the wall, there would be one right now (and no more privacy if it reached his neighbors). she’s really… ‘incredible’ sometimes, like now. she’s even laughing at her own silliness, _gosh_. “i work at a flower shop.” he presses his lips together, waiting for the teasing from his beloved mom.

 

and he’s not disappointed—actually, he is, kind of—, and the reaction is similar to his two friends’. “oh okay. you’re probably the only boy there.” and he rolls his eyes again. “i mean, most flower shops are run by girls…”

 

“yeah, i know. that’s okay. we aren’t a lot of employees actually, and i’m the only boy, if we don’t count my boss. doesn’t mean i feel lonely; in fact, we all get along!”

 

“i see. well, that’s good if everything is going well.”

 

“yes! we’re like a small family and we have fun quite often.” _minus the grumpy and annoying customers_. “i’m the little brother.” he chuckles, grinning to himself.

 

“i’m happy for you then!” she says, then he hears a voice in the back, and he hears her talking to his father, who apparently just asked who she was talking to. meanwhile, jungkook resumes eating and it’s not as hot and tasty as it used to be before the call.

 

she asked him if he wanted to talk to his son, and that’s when he hears a loud “hey, kook.” with an english accent wannabe. he doesn’t know which one though.

 

all he knows is that his father almost made him jump from his chair and he laughs awkwardly, moving his face closer to the microphone. “hey, dad.” he says in english with his korean accent after swallowing and the three of them laugh.

 

“i hope you’re okay where you are now, that school is fine, and that your new job, from what i heard, is fine too. remember; graduation first, girls after.” his father says seriously, but jungkook knows he’s joking.

 

“i know, don’t worry. i don’t run after girls anyway.” he chuckles, but he can’t stop thinking about jiyeon when they talk about girls; it’s none of his business anyway, he’s not going to tell his parents anytime soon about her, especially when there’s nothing official between them. “i’m doing good at school. my grades aren’t a catastrophe. except maybe for english…”

 

he hears his father sigh. “then work on it?” jungkook hums, to say yes. “good. hope you’ll come visit soon. your mother, gureum and i are lonely without our favorite siblings.”

 

the student pouts sadly when he mentions their dog. “i miss you too.”

 

then he hears gureum bark and it brings a small smile on his face. “he misses you too.” his mother says.

 

last time he was home in busan was in december, to celebrate christmas and the new year, so it has been a few months, considering that it’s april now.

 

“anyway, i guess we should end the call now, or else none of us will go to sleep.” she jokes. “it’s was nice to talk to you, kookie.”

 

“yeah, same.”

 

“love you!”

 

“love youuuuu.”

 

“goodnight.”

 

“goodnight!”

 

and the call ends; jungkook feels lonely again.

 

he stares at the third cup, which is still half full, and decides to get rid of it as he doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

 

next holiday, he’ll try to go back to busan, even if it’s for less than a day, since he doesn’t know yet if he will work or not. he will ask yoongi.

  
  


“and that’s how you do it. any question?”

 

jungkook yawns from the middle left of the room—on the opposite side of the wall which has the door—, as if he was staring into the void the whole time, or sleeping with his eyes open— _creepy_.

 

he proceeds to pack away his laptop along with his notebook, pencil case and calculator into his bag before walking to the exit, mentally celebrating the fact that he’s still alive and didn’t die during the maths lesson–

 

“jeon jungkook.” he flinches when he hears the professor call his name, then he turns around and looks at her, faking curiosity. “i would like to talk to you, so please stay for now.”

 

people around him are mumbling about how he’s about to get roasted for his attitude, his grades, or… something. some of them even say shit like _they’re about to hit a home run_ , as if he was that kind of guy who would have sex with this young looking and pretty professor, taking advantages of his own looks.

 

sometimes, he just wants to blame his parents for letting him into this world, but that would be selfish of him, so he blames it on the society in the end.

 

“okay, mrs. yoo.” he says, walking to her desk, next to her.

 

they wait a few more seconds until the entire room is emptied of the other students; jungkook notices taehyung in the doorway, but the latter doesn’t come in since he understands that the younger is busy—more like trapped—, even if jungkook wishes he could just escape—taehyung wishes he could save him. “i hope you’re not scared.” she chuckles, certainly trying to ease the tension around him.

 

he forces a smile at her. “i’m fine.” he says. he wants to ask what she wants, but he’d rather be safe so he keeps quiet.

 

she smiles too. “good. i’m not going to yell at you nor anything, so there’s nothing to worry about, but…” ‘ _but_ ’. nothing to worry about, and there’s a ‘ _but_ ’. jungkook wants to gulp. “i know about your job, and i’m worried about you.”

 

he raises his eyebrows. _she knows about my job…? how???_ he stares into her eyes with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to read into them, and that only makes her laugh.

 

“don’t look at me like that. you’re surprised because you thought i didn’t know about it?” she smiles fondly, tilting her head slightly to the side. “how about… mh… how about this?” she grins widely, chuckling in a familiar way and it reminds him of–

 

“you’re jiae’s sister!?” jungkook gasps and she nods. when he truly thinks about it, they really look alike and he’s clearly shook.

 

“wow!” a voice nearly yells from behind him, and the owner is—obviously—taehyung. “i didn’t know the pretty jiae had a sister!” he says, grinning after he reached them.

 

“jiae has a sister?” jimin asks as he just arrived. “worry not, prof. this boy is already taken so he can’t hit on you.” he says, chuckling and hugging his boyfriend.

 

mrs. yoo smiles at them. “well, it looks like my sister has handsome friends.” she laughs lightly. “worry not, young man. i’m taken too.” she adds, showing off her engagement ring—something jungkook never noticed before, even after all these hours spent with her in this ~~shitty~~ room; or maybe he thought it was a ring just because she liked rings.

 

“congrats!” the couple say at the same time with a big smile on their faces.

 

she thanks them with another smile before looking at jungkook again. “let’s not drop the main topic, jungkook. you thought you could escape from me, huh?” jungkook blinks at her words and hurriedly shakes his head. “i’m just worried about your health and your grades. you have been working there for more than three weeks now and i noticed your grades in maths have gradually dropped. you keep yawning and you’re not even paying attention to the lessons anymore!” she crosses her arms.

 

he looks down. he didn’t even notice his efforts were lacking lately, probably because he’s so tired. he can feel the concerned looks his friends are giving him.

 

“i’m not trying to scold you, but–”

 

“i’ll try to do better than that. i don’t want to drop my part-time job just because of that…” he says, biting his lip as he certainly doesn’t want to give up on his flower quest so easily, though his crush should be the main matter; he still needs that money. “i’m sorry for disappointing you and promise to be a better student from now on.” _empty promise_ , he thinks while bowing.

 

jungkook is then staring at his plate on one of the tables of the cafeteria, not feeling so hungry after the encounter with mrs. yoo. he doesn’t know if he likes her, jiae’s sister or not.

 

“kookie…” he hears jimin call him. “you shouldn’t worry too much about what she said. she’s… she’s just–”

 

“concerned about me? yes, i know.” the younger cuts him off, then sighs. “i guess she might be right. i’m tired all the time, maybe getting a part-time job was a bad idea.” he frowns, resting his chin in his hands as his elbows are on the table.

 

“no, it wasn’t a bad idea. in fact, you play too much. you should tone it down.” jimin says.

 

jungkook looks down and nearly wants to refuse the truth, which was just spilled from jimin’s mouth, but he knows he has to admit it. he has been rushing through his homework and barely read his lessons at home, too busy thinking about jiyeon and his unfinished games.

 

instead of saying anything back to him, he ends up having a grumpy face. jimin sighs, and taehyung keeps eating, occasionally looking at jimin, then at jungkook. “kook, you should think about it before something bad happens. look, tae and i are graduating at the end of the year and we won’t be here to look after you anymore. you’re almost an adult; start being responsible.” he adds seriously.

 

jungkook really doesn’t like this kind of speech, because it makes him feel like a failure, which he is not and he is aware of it, and also because he keeps hearing the same things over and over again. people are worried, alright, but he’s tired of that.

 

he knows jimin and mrs. yoo mean no harm with their words, so he just drops his arms on the table and smiles at his friend.

 

he just wants to blame the ‘flower lessons’ for taking the spot his ‘school lessons’ already occupied, actually.

 

the evening arrives and jungkook feels terrible.

 

he didn’t work today and is currently trying to focus on his homework but it’s _so_ hard to get rid of habits.

 

he may be becoming paranoid, but he swears he can hear his computer and his games calling his name, seducing him from where they are, but he. must. not. fall. for. them.

 

he grits his teeth and clenches his fists before getting up from his bed—a very bad desk for school work—to unplug everything—except for the tv and all the important stuff like the fridge. he even tries to put his keyboard, mouse and gamepad in his wardrobe, but it’s too small and already full of clothes; he still tries to fit them in, until he decides that dispatching them here and there would be better to convince him that his gaming computer is ‘dead’. easy, that’s like dispatching the members of a body or the bones of a skeleton, though that’s quite a gory comparison.

 

that’s how he ends up with a computer mouse inside a cupboard of his kitchen, next to the cups of noodles.

  


he just opened the door of the flower shop when an excited jiae nearly assaults him with her voice. “cookie!” she grins and he smiles at her.

 

“hi, noona.” he greets back, closing the door behind him and walking to the counter, where she is.

 

“so you finally talked to my sister. this world is really small.” she says, wiping an invisible tear from her eye, and jungkook playfully hits her shoulder without hurting her.

 

“yeah, i know right. what did you tell her though? i can understand that she knows your job because you’re her sister, but to know that _i_ , jeon jungkook, work here too??? i got really confused!” he says, blinking a few times. “unless… unless you have a hidden crush on me, hmm~?” he wiggles his eyes with a smirk and earns himself a kick on his leg.

 

“nope. i don’t do that, crushing on my brother.” she shakes her head, looking at the ceiling for a second with an unamused face. “i just got excited when you arrived and enlightened even more the place with your bright eyes and smile. besides, you’re super duper cute.” she adds, pinching his cheek with the remaining baby fat that’s still in his face. the move obviously makes him complain and nearly whine, but he doesn’t say anything. “so, i told her about you, and she told me she knew you, but didn’t say anything else, so…” she shrugs lightly. “i didn’t know you were one of her students. i’m honestly and genuinely surprised.”

 

“i wish you told me; that would have prevented me from nearly having a heart attack in front of her.” he puts his hand on his heart and the raven-haired girl slaps it gently.

 

they both laugh before she taps his shoulder. “go change now before a customer sees you with this uniform and starts thinking you have bad tastes in clothing.”

 

he shakes his head in disbelief and heads to the back door as a customer enters the place.

 

when he’s done, jiae turns to look at him with a smile. “sorry cookie, but i have to take a few flowers for the empty spots. we wouldn’t want to look like we’re running out of flowers, do we?” she chuckles before approaching the door. “by the way, jiyeon is here too. she’s just taking care of the flowers in the ‘shiny room’.” jungkook likes to give nicknames to rooms, just like for his kitchen. he complained on one of his first days by saying ‘ _back into the shiny room_ ’ and it made jiae laugh so hard the name stayed.

 

he nods and takes place behind the counter, playing with the first pen he sees and waits for a customer to come in.

 

the wait isn’t long actually; a few minutes later, a young girl arrives inside and bows slightly.

 

she has long hair, which is blonde, and has no fringe. her skin is rather pale—he’s not sure, but she’s sure as hell pale next to his tan skin—and her upper teeth are on full display when she smiles.

 

jungkook is sure she’s a student as she’s wearing a uniform, though it’s not the same as his, so they certainly never met before.

 

“hello.” she says, snapping him out of his thoughts and he blinks when he realizes that he was basically checking her out. it’s not rare for the shop to attract young girls like her, and many of them are quite pretty, so he brushes it off by thinking he is just tired.

 

“hello.” he greets back with a bow. “how can i help you?” he is now showing off his best smile; because _the bestest smiles can drag you towards success_ , yoongi once said. he still doesn’t know what he meant by that, but decided to listen to him anyway.

 

she’s gently playing with her fingers and looks to the side; probably staring at the wall behind the florist. “i–i– a friend told me that i could try to apply for a part-time job here. is it possible…?” she asks, now looking back at jungkook with hope in her eyes.

 

he gulps. _i don’t know??? yoongi never told me anything about that? he’s not that professional maybe?? what do i do????_ he starts panicking, but tries not to show it. “o–oh. sure. do you have anything on you?” _she can always apply, and if she gets rejected… she’ll just get rejected. oh god, i’d feel guilty if she ends up sad because of that._

 

she reaches for her backpack and takes out a few papers. “here. i–i already have everything.” she hands him the pages and he takes them before reading them quickly.

 

he can feel how nervous she feels, and he understands; it was the same for him, a month ago. he can definitively relate. “alright. hold on a minute, i’ll deliver these to the boss.” he says, nodding before heading to the door leading to the office.

 

however, when he opens the door, he is surprised to see jiyeon. “hi, jungkook–”

 

“hi noona! can you g–give these papers to the boss? a girl wants to apply for a part-time job.” he says hurriedly with pink cheeks as he gives her the papers.

 

he knows she’s confused, but she doesn’t ask anything. “alright. i’m on it.” and she leaves for the office.

 

jungkook tries to calm his fast heartbeat before heading back to the shop, next to the counter.

 

no new customer arrived in the meantime—he’s grateful—and the blonde girl is still waiting, shyly. she looks a bit surprised when her eyes land on him though, but he doesn’t question it, getting back to smiling brightly.

 

he grabs the pen he was previously playing with to write the shop’s phone number on a small paper, in case she’s scared of unknown numbers. “there. we’ll give you a call if you ever get accepted or not.” he says, handing her the paper, which she takes gladly as she reads the number on it.

 

“thank you so much.” she bows then adjusts her hair. “goodb–”

 

“wait!” he suddenly says, blushing at his own boldness. maybe he’s being rude, so he apologizes, “s–sorry for interrupting like that, but i’d like to give you something before you leave.” he then walks to a few flowers which are next to him and he grabs a peace lily before wrapping it quickly in a ‘mini bouquet’ and giving her the flower. “here. it’s a gift from me, to wish you good luck.” mainly because he hopes she won’t be disappointed by this shop; he’d feel bad.

 

she eyes the flower, then him, then the flower again… before taking it with a smile. “thank you. that’s very nice of you.” she beams then bows and leaves rapidly.

 

he stares at the door with a small smile on his lips before going back behind the counter to play with his phone, paying no attention to the back door which is half-open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrs. yoo was originally just... mrs. yoo. i thought about yoo shiah (from oh my girl) when i planned this scene (was supposed to happen in a hallway... oh well), but then, as i typed, i remembered the last name 'yoo' is also jiae's, so... yeah. it doesn't really change anything to the story tbh. just an additional character, i guess? i don't even know her name... let's just pretend it's an original character and not her real big sister, yes?
> 
> waaah and lovelyz's next comeback is already soon ㅠㅠ i'm totally pre-ordering that album, just like the other ones ㅠㅠㅠㅠ r.i.p my credit card. and **_lovelyz fighting_**!  (this group is my fav, as in #1, in case you didn't guess it... but i'm sure you don't care lol why am i saying that)
> 
> hope this chapter wasn't too messy! thank you for reading.~~


	5. break, stress & tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung is sad, jimin is not with him for a while, and jungkook gets his heart broken in public.  
> good to know that taehyung and jungkook got each other despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapters take forever to be written, especially when the writer's block strikes.
> 
> i'd like to apologize for that chapter title buuuut meeeh whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> happy reading!

finally, the last weekend is about to start but jungkook is not at peace. he’s lying in his bed, on his back, with his hands resting on his tummy which is covered by his blanket. his half-open eyes are staring at the ceiling above him and his mind refuses to stop thinking.

 

 _nine fifty-nine pm_ is what he can see on the alarm device displayed on his nightstand. he’s tired. his body is tired. his eyes are tired. and his brain is tired the most after all these hours of studying and working.

 

he feels like _dying_ because stopping himself from retrieving everything for his computer is killing him. he doesn’t stop himself from surfing the web though—would be hard to do homework without Internet, right–. as long as he’s not spending _hours_ in front of an ‘intense’ game, then he’s fine.

 

receiving his paycheck recently made him feel super cool even if he’s not getting a massive amount of money, but since he doesn’t really know what to do with it, he will keep it for now. his parents are still paying his rent and he has no money issue for now. he told them to stop sending him money for food or anything that’s not rent or bills though.

 

he sighs. like, really, what is he doing with his life?? he wonders… cutting himself off one of his favorite hobbies is barely helping him. sure, his grades are a bit better—can’t be _that_ better too soon—but his mood is drowning. he needs a break…

 

he turns his body so he ends up on his left side, ‘staring’ at the flower on his desk. he’s been taking care of it ever since he got it from sweet scent, and it always reminds him of his first encounter with the shop, with his 'future’—at the time—job, with _jiyeon_.

 

jiyeon has been into his mind ever since she first met his eyes, but why is he attracted to her? why do those feelings exist in the first place? is it truly love at first sight? jungkook isn’t sure. maybe he’s mistaking admiration for a crush, maybe he’s just naive and wants someone to take care of him, even if taehyung and jimin are already doing that and he doesn’t want to toss them away or replace them.

 

he can not help thinking that he’s still a child after all, even if he refuses to admit that in front of his friends and family—they would only tease him more. even jiae treats him like a child, like her younger brother, because she never got a younger sibling, a brother, and since jungkook never got a sister, that’s fine to him. though he will never say that his big brother got replaced.

 

his boss, yoongi, treats him like a child as well sometimes, but he is really nice too, even if he acts a bit distant due to his awkwardness. the student doesn’t get to interact often with him but he likes him nonetheless. there’s nothing special though.

 

the most special is still jiyeon because she’s the most delicate, the most caring, and her entire person screams affection, especially when she is surrounded by flowers; that’s when she looks the best, flowers compliment her looks.

 

she’s never grumpy, always bright, always there for everyone, especially for yoongi…

 

when jungkook thinks about it, he really wonders what kind of relationship they truly have. he remembers jiae saying they were only like siblings, and he remembers yoongi saying a relationship between them would be impossible, but since he didn’t listen to the reason why it would be impossible, he thinks it’s still possible if the reason would be: yoongi being scared of dating. jungkook is very well aware of his surrounding and observes everyone and everything even if that may sound creepy, though he’s still oblivious of many things.

 

thinking about jiyeon and yoongi holding hands makes him sigh. thinking about jiyeon and himself holding hands makes him… feel weird. his tummy feels weird, but it feels _good_. he clenches his fists and closes his eyes for good, trying to fall asleep because he _needs_ to rest.

 

jimin was probably right, when he said jiyeon had mother vibes. maybe jungkook the child only sees jiyeon as a mom? maybe he just wants to have a close relationship with her like between a woman and her son? but… he doesn’t want to replace his already wonderful mom. he’s not sure… there’s a conflict in his mind and he’d rather think he only has admiration towards the female florist.

 

besides, isn’t it creepy to admire her like that? he already asked himself a bunch of questions regarding the girl, and some were kind of… inappropriate. yeah… jungkook feels like a creep. he still thinks yoongi is a creep, by the way.

 

another thing that could scream that jungkook may be a creep as well: he _did_ check out some customers. a few were boys but most were girls. he couldn’t help his eyes—they were so pretty and cute… even if he tried not to show them that he was eyeing them a bit weirdly. maybe he really needs a girlfriend, to stop himself from doing that—especially in front of jiyeon. oh, and what if his boss caught him doing that? would he get fired?? that would be pretty bad… and about the flower he gave the girl, would he get fired too? he hopes not. that would be terrible.

 

he ends up succumbing to sleep.

  
  
  


 

 

“no… i don’t… ah… please…” jungkook moans in his bed, his eyebrows furrowed. “i don’t want it… please…” he grits his teeth this time as he glares behind his closed eyelids. “it looks gross… it’s not… it’s not what i wanted.” he finally says as he opens his eyes before blinking his eyelids a few times and yawning. “ah– shit, why do i always act as if everything was real even when i know i’m in a dream!?” he groans, hiding himself under the covers. it was a dream—more like nightmare—in which he ordered a wonderful pizza and got a rotten one with cockroaches on it instead. he was forced to eat it by a big monster similar to one of those in the game ‘little nightmares’ and he was stuck on the chair he was sitting in because of rope.

 

when he thinks about it, he really liked the demo and is dying to play the full game, but… priorities: real life things first. it makes him groan more.

 

then he flinches because the doorbell is ringing and it makes his heart beat fast and his whole body almost sweat. he takes a look at the time and it is past nine in the morning. he doesn’t know when he fell asleep last night so he’d rather think he slept well, even with this nightmare.

 

he sits up and sighs. he tries to adjust to the light around him and the doorbell rings again as he nearly slaps his hands on his face. he’s definitely not ready yet for today. “i’m coming!!” he yells, hoping the person behind the door will stop molesting his doorbell.

 

he wonders who that could be, because he doesn’t remember ordering anything.

 

after putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top—he put them on his chair before sleeping since he’d rather sleep in his briefs—, he heads to the bedroom to fix his bed hair and his sleepy face, quickly. it takes him a few seconds before he goes to open the front door, and it surprises him to see his tallest friend all by himself, without his boyfriend. they never left each other, so something has to be fishy. “hi, taehyung. you can come in.” jungkook tells him after stepping aside.

 

“thanks.” taehyung replies with a small smile, not even greeting him back. he walks inside as the younger closes the door behind him and they both stay on their feet as jungkook looks at the other with questions in his eyes, and taehyung looks somewhere else. “um… ah, hi by the way.” he finally says, looking at the half-chestnut-half-raven-haired boy—he’s too lazy to think about bleaching his hair again, unlike the older apparently—as he approaches him to kiss him on his cheeks, to imitate french people when they greet each other. jungkook is too shook to react. “did you participate in the contest our team held recently?” taehyung asks.

 

jungkook only blinks at him. a contest? he didn’t even know about it, up until now. he starts feeling bad though, because he didn’t tell anyone he’d stop playing for a while; maybe he got kicked out of their overwatch team because of that…!? no… mingyu, their team master, is a good virtual friend of his—more like they get along well but they’re not really friends—; he wouldn’t kick him out for a few weeks of inactivity.

 

he ends up walking to his bedroom, motioning for the other to follow him, and the latter gasps when he sees the computer. “what– no, jeon jungkook, you did not really do that to your brother’s present, did you!?” taehyung says as he looks at him with big eyes. “you really listened to that prof– i thought you were more rebellious and independent than that, oh my god.” he touches the desk on which the only thing left on it is the overwatch mousepad he gave him as a christmas present last year. the computer case next to the desk is untouched, tough there’s no more cable surrounding it—unmounting each piece inside would be a pain in the ass.

 

taehyung kneels next to the case and joins his hands together as if he was praying and wishing the computer a good _rest in peace_. the younger just crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. “i don’t know. i just feel like a mess and i wanted to, somehow, ‘fix’ my life but it looks like doing that barely helped. i mean… school and work are getting better for me, but my body and my mind?? they’re not so cool, nope.”

 

with that said, the brunette gets to his feet and shakes his head. “boring. you need help.” he says, crossing his arms as well.

 

“what do you mean, _i need help_? like i need to see someone like a psychiatrist to get my ideas in the right order or some shit?” jungkook objects and it only makes the latter shake his head again.

 

“no. you are coming to my place, babe. no arguing.”

 

and jungkook doesn’t argue.

  
  


 

they are almost there when taehyung remembers he mentioned the contest before interrupting himself when he remember something. “oh, i forgot to say what happened to that contest! i didn’t participate because… i can’t draw, yeah. so the winners are displayed on the homepage of the our team’s website. i saw them and their drawings looked pretty neat.” he says, shrugging with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

jungkook simply nods, clearly not interested by whatever happened, then they reach the place inside the dorm and the taller male unlocks the door. the only noise they can hear is the cracking one the door makes, even if it’s not loud at all. they both walk in as the older welcomes the other for the nth time, as the younger looks around for the nth time as well. it feels _empty_. “it’s–”

 

“silent? i know. it’s just me here today.” taehyung cuts him off with a smile that doesn’t look as bright as his usual ones—it looks forced, and jungkook feels bad for his friend. he’s about to say something when the latter interrupts him again. “ah! come to my room.” he says, already going for his room, which he obviously shares with jimin. the younger follows and notices the latter starting up his laptop as he sits down on one of the beds, which are joined since the couple obviously wants to sleep together, and cuddle and stuff. jungkook wishes he could do that too… one day.

 

he doesn’t say anything after all, thinking that maybe taehyung would rather not talk too much. did something happen between him and jimin? it sounds weird… they always look like they’re so much in love with each other, and they are always so loyal to each other, one cheating on the other isn’t an option. jungkook doesn’t know but he wants to investigate; his bestfriends are important to him and he feels the _need_ to help them.

 

taehyung and jimin breaking up? no way. jungkook would _never_ think this would be possible, especially when they are grossly fond of each other like that. his brain is already fuming… what happened? maybe someone around them got a really bad problem? maybe they’re playing a joke on the younger? maybe… what if taehyung’s old feelings for jungkook were back? no fucking way– that’s impossible. taehyung loves jimin, doesn’t he– “kook?” taehyung asks, bringing the younger out of his thoughts.

 

the half-raven-haired student flinches slightly and blinks quickly. “uh– yeah?” he tilts his head, as if it was making his curious look a bit stronger. or something.

 

the sight just made the latter smile fondly—he already told jungkook he looked like a cute bunny that asked for a pat on his head sometimes. “come here.” he says, pointing at the desk chair for him to sit there; jungkook does it and is still looking at him curiously, without a word—what an obedient kid. the older chuckles. “where is rebellious jungkook? gone to hell already?” he adds, looking around.

 

the younger chuckles as well. “maybe?”

 

honestly, the situation is awkward. jungkook has gotten used to the duo being together all the time, so being like this with only his first friend since forever feels… intimate, and weird. he wishes jimin could come back right now and say something like ‘hey, i’m back’ but it doesn’t happen, and there’s mostly silence surrounding the two students.

 

the younger starts fidgeting his fingers and turns his head to look at the screen of the laptop in front of him instead, staring at the background, which is a picture of a drawing he made himself of the couple—it’s really nice since it’s basically jimin with taehyung, with jungkook as the artist; the trio is complete. it makes him smile and feel warm inside, thinking about how much taehyung must be treasuring both of them from the bottom of his heart.

 

suddenly, he feels a hand on the top of his head and it starts stroking his hair. normally, he would back off or slap the hand away, but it feels nice and it makes him relax, so he doesn’t stop it and thinks he can fall asleep to it, though that’s probably not what taehyung has in mind. “feel free to play whatever you want. it’s your time to relax, after all the hours you spent studying and working when you could be farming² with me and stuff… ugh.” even if he’s not looking at him, jungkook can imagine the pout on his lips and it’s quite amusing when he thinks about it.

 

“sure.” he replies. “thank you for letting me borrow your stuff.” he bows his head, smiling. taehyung is a very caring friend even if he’s kinda weird and really bold at times. jungkook never gets bored of him and that’s one of the main reasons why he’s still friend with him despite everything that’s happened to them in the past. him patting his head now seems a bit random, but he won’t complain and he won’t ask why either—it’s just a pat anyway, not a proposal, not a big deal.

 

“no need to be so polite around me, but you’re welcome.” taehyung replies with a grin.

 

and so, jungkook ends up playing a few little games with the older as they laugh and enjoy their time together.

  


the joy only lasts a couple hours before the younger mentions taehyung’s boyfriend. “ugh… i’m so bad. i’ve been trying this level for fourteen times now!” he complains, resting his back on the backrest and pouting, as if the game was mocking him.

 

taehyung smiles and pats his shoulder. “this game is just challenging. that’s how it is, and you gotta accept it, and fight it.” he ends up showing him his clenched fist.

 

jungkook chuckles then shrugs at his words. “meeeh. i’m sure jimin would be better than me at this.” he says, sighing a bit and rolling his eyes. he crosses his arms as well, to show how _disappointed_ he might be—he’s just a bad actor. it’s true though, the game is full of challenges and you just have to try, and retry, and retry again and again. each level is very short, so that’s why he tried to beat that one boss fourteen times in less than a few minutes. he has seen jimin play before and his hands and eyes seemed so skilled he felt jealous. maybe those skills do come in handy in other times, making taehyung a lucky bastard– or not?

 

the boy is so lost in his stupid thoughts that he didn’t notice earlier that taehyung also got lost into his thoughts, and didn’t say anything after what he said. the brunette is looking down at his feet with a face that looks like it’s about to be wet because of tears and he’s softly biting his lip, probably unconsciously.

 

it makes jungkook worry and he can’t help but place a comforting hand on his shoulder, without saying anything, scared that he might pull another switch and turn him into a crying mess, which he doesn’t want to deal with, not because he’s mean, but because he’s so awkward he never knows how to handle this kind of situation.

 

as expected, a few tears start to leave taehyung’s eyes and it makes jungkook’s heart break into a million pieces. he turns off the laptop so it won’t bother them before looking at him with concern. taehyung doesn’t look up when he finally says something, “i’m so sorry…” it’s so soft and broken that jungkook isn’t sure if he heard it right, but decides to ask why anyway. the older answers almost immediately, pouring his heart out, “because i was an asshole to you. because you could have had your first kiss with someone you were actually in love with. because i’ve permanently destroyed our friendship by being so fucking dumb. because the idiot that i was and still am broke you. i… i have never managed to forgive myself, and i don’t get how we’re still friends today. it’s just… incredible. i definitely don't deserve you, just like how i don’t deserve jimin. he’s an angel, a sweetheart, who just happens to have feelings for a demon like me… he’s too adorable– i don’t deserve him.”

 

jungkook doesn’t know how to react in front of this gigantic wave of words, mostly because the latter has never been this talkative and serious before, and it is new to him, and he has no experience with such a thing; this is gonna be tough. it is true that the atmosphere between them has never been the same since that incident, but it’s thanks to jimin that everything got better. the youngest really did forgive him though, because it happened, they can’t change the past and it’s best to just forgive and move on, even if he still has a slight trauma now, which makes him want to stay inside his mind rather than go out into the wild. it seems like the older is stuck in the past or something; jungkook really has no clue whatsoever.

 

the silence is becoming thick and heavy, and maybe suffocating too, even though taehyung is trying hard not to cry too much. his thoughts are way too negative and it’s not like him to think that way; he’s always so positive and ready to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else’s. he is amazing, and he needs to know that. anyone would feel super lucky to have him as a boyfriend; the same goes for jimin.

 

jungkook isn’t fully sure as to what he’s going to tell him, but he has to do it, somehow. it’s time for payback, in a good way, hopefully. “tae… don’t worry about me. sure, things have changed, but it was bound to happen, didn’t it?” he marks a pause, waiting to see if the older is following him. “come on, don’t be like that. at least, my first kiss was stolen by a handsome gentleman, not by some random ugly dickhead; i don’t mind. don’t kiss me again though, or else it would be like cheating on jimin, and then i would never forgive you!” he adds, warning the other male with a finger, and they both chuckle. so, being silly does work when making a friend smile has to be done; though he’s not sure about the gentleman part. lesson already learnt; jungkook is going to do that from now on.

 

“and what if my old feelings for you were back from the dead, mh?” taehyung asks with a smirk even if his slightly puffy eyes kind of kill the look he’s aiming for.

 

jungkook simply slaps his arm. “no way.” he grins. “i’m no better than jimin for you, so that’s impossible.” he sticks the tip of his tongue out.

 

“no offense, but i have to say that it’s true. he’s not my first boyfriend, but he’s the first one who managed to go this deep into my heart. he even installed a bunch of things in there, making himself comfy.” taehyung says, sniffling and chuckling at the memories. “i will never forget any single second i spent with him. they’re all precious… so precious to me…” he sighs, lowering his head. “i miss him already…”

 

taehyung covered his head with his hands and starts shaking as louder sobs are coming out of him. it makes the other worry even more, and wondering again what happened to the couple. if he is in this state, then it has to be something real big and terrible. big and terrible problem means super worried jungkook.

 

the concern look on his face is intense as he keeps staring at his friend without knowing what to do. eventually, the crying male tries to wipe his tears, to keep talking and fill the emptiness surrounding them, knowing the younger is worried about him, and curious as well. “jimin… isn’t sure about his feelings any–anymore. so we’re on a break…” he says almost in a whisper, and jungkook is even more confused. why would jimin be unsure of that? why would he think going on a break will help them? maybe as long as it’s not an actual breakup, they shouldn’t worry too much, but taehyung looks like he’s about to die without his lover next to him.

 

“since when?”

 

“yesterday.” taehyung answers. “we were making love, and the sparkles he usually has in his eyes weren’t really there… i asked him if something was wrong, and he told me to keep going, but at the end, he ended up being honest with me. he said that he felt like things have changed, that what he felt at the beginning of our relationship might be gone and that he might not be in love with me anymore. you know, i love him being honest with me, so that’s fine, but thinking about him leaving me is just… it breaks my heart, and i feel like dying.” he adds and ends with a loud sigh before swallowing his own saliva. “i know we’re still together, but i can’t help it…”

 

it’s not his couple, yet jungkook feels broken for them. the beginning of his story telling made him a bit uncomfortable, but overall, he’s still in the same state. still a mystery, and no idea where jimin currently is—which is kind of worrying as well—, but lifting taehyung’s mood is jungkook’s most important mission for now. he takes the older’s hands in his and smiles. “i’m sorry to hear that, but i’m sure he only has good intentions and i don’t think he can live without you either. he is probably scared of actually losing his feelings for you, so he would rather take a break to figure it out, or something, so when he comes back to you, everything ends up better and–”

 

“i know.” taehyung says with a sad smile and gives his hands a small squeeze before getting up from his chair and letting go of them. unsure of what he’s supposed to do, jungkook follows his move by getting up as well. “this place reminds me too much of him, and thinking too much will only hurt me. i better take advantage of this break to relax as well.”

 

the younger nods.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“ah~ i was so freaking hungry. thanks for the meal, kook.” taehyung says as he pats the younger’s head, though he gets rejected quickly.

 

“don’t do that out here, oh my god.” jungkook rolls his eyes. “and no problem. you deserve it, big boy.” he grins softly and the older grins back at him like a kid before keeping eating his fries.

 

so far, they walked around the mall nearby and bought a few junk stuff, then they stopped to eat lunch. jungkook decided to pay for the food as he doesn’t want to trouble the latter with that.

  
  


 

the duo is walking again and just talking about whatever, and laughing over whatever as well.

 

then, the youngest of the two starts becoming a stuttering mess because of the other male. “you know, i think you’re a really picky person, and at the same time, you’re not, because your ideal type is basically… someone older than you but smaller who can take care of you, and they must be cute. just like… jiyeon!” jungkook’s eyes are double their normal size at this point and he’s trying to tell him to shut the fuck up with his looks, but the latter is certainly not getting the hints as he keeps going with whatever embarrassing stuff he has to spill. “she’s like… a kid. you’re having a crush on a kid.” he gasps and jungkook just wants to kick the crap out of him, though, deep inside, he’s glad his tall friend isn’t crying anymore and is back to his normal self even if it’s just temporary. that’s better than nothing.

 

he hopes people around will not remember him as he punches his shoulder. time to play taehyung’s game. “you’re not better yourself. like… look at jimin. so small, so baby faced, and so caring when it comes to you. what an oblivious pedophile we got here.” he grins as he pinches his cheek, making the other snort at him.

 

then jungkook realizes something– _oh shoot– maybe i shouldn’t have mentioned jimin– i’m so sorry taehyuuuuung but please don’t cry i’m sorryyyy. i could tell you this with my actual mouth but i don’t want people to think i’m a gaddamn weirdo and i don’t want to spill your problems to the world even if you’re kind of a douche to me sometimes but–_ “maybe, but jimin and i are the same age, so i don’t care.” taehyung ends up saying, pulling him out of his thoughts, and sticking his tongue out. “jimin isn’t small though. sure, he’s cute and all—but please don’t hit on my boyfriend even if i know you’re straight—but his personality is cooler than his face, in my opinion. like… like he’s so amazing, he’s always there to remind me of everything i forget and–”

 

“yeah yeah, i’ve always known that you were the baby in the relationship.”

 

“what– we don’t– we don’t have like a dom/sub kind of relationship! take your lewd and not safe for work bullcrap outta here!” he counters and points to the exit, which makes the younger laugh. _i’m so glad he doesn’t even look sad and still worships jimin even if that doesn’t sound as healthy as it actually is, though i never hinted at him being submissive…_

 

“whatever.” he smiles at him, placing a hand on his arm to lower it and stop attracting attention on them—which taehyung loves; which jungkook hates. “how are you feeling now?” he asks, genuinely curious to know how he feels.

 

taehyung shrugs. “i don’t know. i do feel better and all, but… i still feel like something is missing. more like… someone.” he says and sighs. jungkook was honestly expecting him to joke around and spill poop, but he didn’t so that’s surprising. “i have a question though.” jungkook raises his eyebrows, surprised again, and motions for him to keep going. “that girl looks so young… how old is she actually?”

 

the question makes him blush. he doesn’t really like talking about her, because she’s like a secret to him. besides… who likes talking about their crush like that? “wh–what–?” he blinks repeatedly and the latter is not moving, still lazily staring at him, which is kind of scary. “uh… she’s– twenty-two.” he ends up saying, his cheeks turning red and his lips pressed together.

 

“twenty-two…? wait– is she a ninety-five liner??” taehyung asks as he stops walking.

 

before answering his question, the younger male catches his arm and drags him to the nearest bench, which no one is using. he forces him to sit down then opens his mouth. “okay, first of all, stop talking so loudly..! you know i hate having all these pairs of eyes on me.” he shivers and the other apologizes with a little ‘sorry’. “but yeah, she was born in the same year as you.”

 

“oh, okay.” taehyung nods. “we’re the same age, so maybe we’ll get along! of course, if the person you end up dating I don’t like, then breaking up you should, or the end of our friendship will happen.” he adds with squinted eyes while scratching his cheek and supporting his elbow with his other hand, which is holding a bag with a few books inside. actually, not all of them are his; most are jungkook's, more like half, but still most.

 

who said they were novels? stories with no picture?

 

all taehyung gets from jungkook is a huff and it makes him smile. the younger knows he’s just kidding, so he’d rather say nothing and move on instead of dragging the topic with them. jiyeon doesn’t seem like a bad person at all; she looks like an angel, actually. a very beautiful angel without wings– he’s not 'after her’ just for her looks though. no, he likes her for her voice and for who she actually is, even if he doesn’t know her that well.

 

however,

 

who said that if jungkook dropped the topic, taehyung would do the same?

 

because he doesn’t.

 

after about thirty minutes spent inside a videogame store, he brings it up again once they’re out of it. “you know, i was kidding earlier. but who knows! maybe she’s just showing a made up image and is actually quite different bts…!”

 

the shorter male raises a brow at his words. “you know, i knew you were kidding, but– really, dude? bts? behind the scene?” the older nods. “do i look like i easily fall for this kind of person, image or not?” taehyung nods twice.

 

“in fact, you’re a baby who actually acts like one mainly so that you don’t have to do most of the annoying things in life. you’re a baby who takes advantages of others…!” he gasps, clearly overreacting, and acting like a child.

 

jungkook pouts. he wishes he could just grab his damn arm, touch his own forehead with two fingers and freakin teleport to his place, away from this open area, but this is not the dragonball universe, this is reality. “noona is very nice, and i’m not abusing her kindness nor anyone’s.” he pouts even more. “besides, she’s–” he starts looking up, out of a reflex, and widens his eyes. “she– she’s right behind you, oh my god–” _kill me._

 

he’s very sure of himself: jiyeon is nearby, and it’s not just someone who strangely looks exactly like her—she told him she has a big sister but they don’t look a lot like each other—, because there’s yoongi with her. …what is he doing with her at the mall? what are they doing? why here, now? why is he so close to her like that? are they… on a date? no… jungkook can’t believe it; they’re holding hands, smiling widely at each other, and laughing. this has to be a date.

 

the sight hurts, he needs to leave before he ends up crying in front of everyone.

 

taehyung turns around to look at them before looking at jungkook again. “we can go greet them–” he blinks after interrupting himself. “wow, you don’t look okay.”

 

the younger student looks down and shakes his head while biting his lip, unable to talk or else he would break down.

 

the other stands up and helps him stand as well before passing an arm around his shoulders as a support and leading both of them to the exit, hoping that the florists didn’t notice them.

  
  


 

 

back at his apartment, jungkook is lying on his bed, all alone in his room, staring at the flower on his desk and wondering if he should just get rid of it.

 

 _don’t be stupid, jeon. it’s not like she gave it to you as a gift. you bought it on your own because you’re stupid. yes, that’s what you are; stupid. you are stupid. you are stupid. i am stupid._ he groans as he covers his head with his second pillow.

 

he is so frustrated, mainly because of himself. _idiot, didn’t you tell yourself that you were just admiring her, and not having a crush on her? what an idiot… hurting yourself by having an imagination like that, overreacting over nothing, talking to yourself like that, and believing that you have a chance with a woman as wonderful as her. how pathetic._ he throws the pillow at the door and nearly hits taehyung who just came in with two mugs. “what– i’m helping you recovering from a heartbreak and that’s how you thank me???” he asks with big eyes, though the younger knows he’s just kidding.

 

“i didn’t even know you were coming in at the same time as i did that.” he sits properly on his bed and shrugs. “what did you get me?”

 

“who said they were for you?” taehyung raises a brow with a smirk. jungkook doesn’t answer and pouts, crosses his arms and legs instead. the reaction makes the latter chuckle as he places the mug and the desk before approaching him to caress his head, to which jungkook closes his eyes and replies with a satisfied hum as he’s not good at imitating purring sounds. he’ll never admit it out loud, but he has always loved being petted like that. “pfft you’re a real kid, kookie.”

 

“no, i’m not.” he says, still not moving away from his hand.

 

the brunette laughs. “if not a kid, you’re jelly.”

 

this makes his eyes open on their own as they glare at him. “why?”

 

“because you’re weak in the knees when it comes to this girl, and you’re extremely jealous of the guys who approach her.” he shrugs, removing his hand from his head. “i don’t think they’re dating.”

 

jungkook puffs his cheeks. “but they were holding hands–”

 

taehyung grabs his hand. “like that?” jungkook nods. their fingers aren’t intertwined, just like what he saw earlier at the mall. “see? we’re holding hands, yet we’re not dating. we’re close too, and we’re not dating.” he adds before letting go of his friend’s hand to take one of the mugs, with a titan from the series 'attack on titan’ on it, and give it to him. “here, hot chocolate for you, big baby.”

 

this time, jungkook doesn’t say anything and takes it, wondering if he’s even more stupid than he thought, then he curls into a ball, his knees under his chin. he takes a sip of the drink and hums, letting the other know that he likes it.

 

and the other lets out a sigh. “what a shitty day for both of us. double heartbreaks, and we become depressed weirdos.” he reaches out to take his own drink. “i’m staying here this night… do you mind?” he asks and looks over to the younger as he drinks a bit.

 

jungkook shakes his head. “no, of course i don’t. i need company, you need company, we know and like each other; perfect.” he answers, giving him a peace sign.

 

“cool.” taehyung grins and they give each other a fist bump.

 

they chuckle together and keep drinking until the older talks again,

 

“you know, you don’t talk a lot about that girl. kinda makes me think that you’re lying when you say you have a crush on her.” he scratches his chin, faking thinking, and doesn’t let the younger say anything. “ooooor maybe you actually don’t know her that well and that’s why you don’t talk about her.”

 

jungkook huffs at his words. “no, actually, i talk with her sometimes, and we get to know each other a bit better each time, but… we’re so awkward every time, especially when it’s just the two of us.” he says before rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. “i was wondering if it was really a crush… or if i was really behaving like a moron and mistaking admiration or something for that.” he sighs.

 

the other looks at him and laughs. it sounds forced, though. “awn, poor kookie.” he lifts a hand then let it rest on the younger’s head before gently ruffling his hair with a small grin. “you always fall for the small and pretty ones with a baby face, don’t you.” it’s not a question, and jungkook knows it.

 

he knows it, but he’s stubborn and doesn’t want to believe nor admit it. he sips then puffs his cheeks and looks down.

 

“don’t be like that.” taehyung rolls his eyes and retreats his hand. “you know, i still don’t know if you were genuinely crushing on the beautiful iu or if you were just… i don’t know, being a kid and imagining a couple life with her instead of playing with toys or something.”

 

jungkook turns his head to look at him again with one of those ‘iconic’ faces (if he was popular, maybe he’d become a meme). him? ‘crushing’ on her instead of playing with toys?? he wasn’t a child anymore back then, so he took that as an unintended insult.

 

like an offended kid, he turns again and keeps the mug on his mouth to keep drinking as a distraction. “what? you’re pouting now?” taehyung asks, amused. “i gotta admit i was a bit jealous back then, since i was crushing on you.” jungkook can’t see him but he knows the older is scratching his nap. “we were kids at that time. so small, so innocent, so oblivious… they were happy times.” he sighs.

 

jungkook misses his childhood too, but he doesn’t say anything. they were much happier back then, but that’s in the past now, and they both have changed. change is inevitable, isn’t it? it’s also known as _growing up_.

 

they’re good memories though, good memories in which he wasn’t as anti-social as now. “anyway, you said you talk with her sometimes, so why you don’t wanna talk about her with me? i thought we were besties.” sounds like goofy taehyung is back, and is probably pouting.

 

after rolling his eyes, the youngest of the two finally turns once more to stare at him. “because i don’t want to.”

 

taehyung raises a brow. “you don’t wanna talk about her with me because you don’t wanna? that’s… kinda illogical, if you ask me.” he blinks twice then finishes his drink.

 

jungkook finishes his as well and gives it to his friend, who doesn’t say anything but takes it anyway and leaves the room. the younger sighs.

 

that’s the kind of situation he’d rather avoid, and being lonely does help; he’s a bit scared of other people’s opinion, even if he knows most of them doesn’t even care about his poor person. he also knows that talking about his problems has its benefits, like managing to solve them quicker or freeing himself, thus having a better life with more smiles.

  
  


 

the duo is lying on two mattresses, which are touching since the living room is not gigantic and they didn’t want to sleep in two different rooms, and they’re both staring at the stars. the plastic stars on the ceiling.

 

“you’re such a baby… why are there stars in the living room? wasn’t your bedroom enough?”

 

jungkook gently hits his bicep and pouts lightly. “jimin told me it’d make my home more lively, so they’re everywhere. besides, it’s cute and i can see where the walls and ceiling are in the dark without having to turn the lights on.”

 

the other laughs softly. “what a baby girl. hard to believe you’re not gay.” the shorter just huffs but doesn’t respond, so he continues. “i wonder how we’d be if we never met jimin though… it’s hard to imagine.” he chuckles.

 

“well, i’d probably be your roommate at the dorm, but i don’t know if you’d still be single or not.”

 

“yeah. hum… nah, i would be in a relationship with you.”

 

“what– no!” jungkook sounds panicked,

 

it amuses taehyung who chuckles again. “kidding. actually, i have no clue. too hard to imagine myself with someone that’s not jimin…” then he remains mute, and jungkook can hear how hurt he feels again. he’s probably thinking about the good times they spent together, and he’s probably about to cry.

 

jungkook knows that he’s not the only one with problems, but he doesn’t know how to help; nonetheless, he’ll try his best for his bestfriend. “you know, i can’t imagine that either nor can i imagine the pain you’re going through through that break, but i’m entirely convinced that jimin is absolutely not selfish and doesn’t want to break up with you. you know him better than i do, and, um… he loves you, and stress is destroying him, and… uh…” he blinks as he is being at a loss of words and is feeling like a parrot, then there’s a hand patting his hair.

 

it’s quite dark around them, but he can see the smile on taehyung’s face; it’s small, but it’s _sincere_. “thank you, kookie, but you don’t have to torture your brain just to help me.” he says, still sounding sad as his hand starts stroking the latter’s hair. “how about i help you with jiyeon?”

 

jungkook raises a brow. “how?”

 

“we can figure out if you’re actually crushing on her or not.” taehyung says, removing his hand, and he genuinely sounds serious.

 

the younger smiles. “sure.”

 

“okay then, what do you like about her?”

 

he raises his two eyebrows, widens a little bit his eyes, blushes and is at a loss of words. what does he like about jiyeon? so many things. “um… i like her face, her soothing voice, her smile, her delicate hands, her kindness… uh…” he blinks, not sure about what to say, and blushes a bit more.

 

“hm… okay, i’ll tell you what i like about jimin so we can compare. …mh, i love everything about him.” taehyung grins. “sorry– not helpful. if it’s hard to figure out everything you like about her, then what do you dislike about her?”

 

another hard question, to which jungkook has a hard finding an answer. “i… uh… i don’t know. nothing maybe.”

 

“there’s nothing i dislike about jimin either, except that he’s the one who decided to take a break but… that’s for the best so i dislike nothing about him.”

 

“you’re kind of going off-topic, you know?”

 

“uh… yeah.”

 

“anyway, i don’t know her well enough to know if i actually have a crush on her or not.”

 

“wait.” taehyung marks a pause, and jungkook stares curiously. “whenever you see her, does your heart go crazy?” it catches jungkook off guard and his cheeks turn redder than earlier as he nods. “oh, i see. mmmh… have you wanted to hold her hand, even if it’d be just for a second? do you have dreams about her? do you imagine a future with her? do you… do you want to kiss her? hug her tight? marry her?”

 

that wave of questions makes his face darker as he can’t stop blushing. he feels the need to hide under his blanket even if it’s super hot under it and that’s not helping before answering the other. “y–y–y–y–yes. to e– to everything.” he says quickly before peaking at his friend by showing only his eyes.

 

taehyung blinks at him before grinning. “well then… that concludes our investigation. don’t try to commit a suicide right in front of me though.” he grabs the blanket and removes it enough so jungkook can breath properly. “so, i declare it now…! you, jeon jungkook, are officially crushing on that girl, jiyeon. i swear to anything that if she rejects you, she’ll have a bad time.”

 

“b–but i don’t know her that well yet–”

 

“yet you obviously want to be with her and you’re jealous of dicks approaching her.” taehyung rolls his eyes.

 

jungkook has nothing to say back, because he knows the older is right. so, at least, he knows it’s a real crush and not just admiration. or maybe he’s being delusional? only time will give him a proper answer.

 

“alright then!” the brunette smiles again before ruffling the younger’s hair. “let’s just sleep, mh? so you will have tons of energy for tomorrow and you’ll be able to play more.” he grins softly and his hand gets shoved away.

 

“god damn it, kim taehyung. i’m not a child.” he says, acting as if he is offended, turning around so his back in facing the older who’s laughing again.

 

jungkook hears him move closer to him until he feels him give him a kiss on the back of his head. “goodnight, bunny.” and jungkook groans at the pet name.

 

 _go fuck yourself. and sleep well, asshole._ words he will never let out of his head, but he still feels warm at those _cute_ actions.

 

so he smiles shyly and brings the blanket up until it meets his chin as his cheeks start heating up, before whispering back,

 

“you too.”

  


 

 

jungkook is not at peace; what’s currently right in front of him is _terrifying_. it’s the flower shop, sweet scent, and there’s the girl he likes… with their boss. he doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows he’s frozen, unable to move his whole body, unable to tear his eyes off the two persons in front of him. what are they doing…? why are they looking at each other like that? why are yoongi’s hands moving to jiyeon’s cheeks…? what… why…

 

the student feels his eyes getting wet and everything’s becoming blurry.

 

yoongi leans in, and his head merges with jiyeon.

 

they look like they’re kissing, but it’s unclear to jungkook’s eyes. it’s just blur.

 

his tears feel cool on his burning cheeks and taste salty on his tongue, yet he can’t stop them. this feeling is unbearable, like his heart is getting stabbed numerous times, but he can’t stop watching them.

 

w _h y_.

 

it h _ur_ t _s_.

 

hurts. hurts. hurts. _hurts. hurts._

 

he finally manages to look down and he feels a calming hand going through his hair on the top of his head as the smell of cookie start invading his nostrils.

 

he looks up only to see jiae looking at him with a smile and a bag of cookies in her hand.

 

jiae doesn’t look worried at all; she looks happy, and it makes him smile too, even if he’s still crying.

 

“don’t worry. it’s okay.” she whispers softly, using a high pitched voice which is actually soothing jungkook’s ears and brain. “everything’s okay.”

  


 

taehyung smiles when he notices that jungkook is calmer after he pronounced those words. it always worked on him whenever he was having a nightmare, so he’s glad it still does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, i know, kei is part of the main pairing, yet she barely appears in this story, like a cameo role or something. sorryyyy but she'll actually have something kinda special later on. you just gotta wait for it! :)
> 
> also, i feel like i'm sooo bad at portraying taekook's friendship, but i'm trying! ugh... hopefully, i don't make y'all cringe too much.
> 
>  
> 
> besides, i did get lvlz's 2nd repackage album and i got babysoul and jin again. i keep getting them since their very first album, yet they're not my favorite members. (pouts) i wonder why...  
> belated congrats to them for their first win though!!
> 
> i can't promise anything regarding the next chapter.


	6. kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last moments of taehyung inside jungkook's place; taehyung is sad.  
> yein starts working, yoongi is really awkward, jungkook got closer to jiyeon! he's very happy about it.  
> jungkook gets a visitor and an invitation for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii. this story is _finally getting an update_ , gdi. >:3  
> i swear, it took me forever to get it done because bad mood and all that crap, but anyway;  
> i'll tell more in the note at the end of the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> happy reading.

it’s morning; jungkook is sleepy.

 

he wakes up early because of taehyung, because taehyung isn’t like jungkook; he doesn’t oversleep.

 

taehyung is hungry but can barely cook, and the dish he wants, jungkook never tried it before, but the older is very sure jungkook can make it.

 

“eggs and bacon? why that? are you a fake korean?” jungkook blinks his eyes. he feels sooo much like a zombie, like he was snatched out of a wonderful dream (he probably had none, he doesn’t remember), and he kind of wants to fall asleep in a warm bath.

 

“because it tastes good! sometimes, i tell jimin to make that dish for me, and he didn’t know how to do it at first, so we looked up and now he knows.” taehyung blinks as well, mimicking the younger.

 

jungkook wants to groan but keeps quiet and sighs instead. “i don’t have bacon.” so he can’t cook the dish and taehyung can shut up and eat cereals like him.

 

but taehyung isn’t the type to give up that easily; he’ll get his eggs and bacon, no matter what. “really?” jungkook confirms with a nod. “oh. well… then stay here, i’ll be back!!” and taehyung rushes out of the place after putting on his shoes and a jacket.

 

unfortunately, it is jungkook’s jacket. taehyung’s is too far from the entrance.

 

the young male hopes his jacket won’t end up ruined; who knows what taehyung could be up to. besides, it’s a sunday and not a lot of stores are open on that day, so what was he doing? still going to buy some bacons?

 

jungkook shrugs it off and prepares a bowl of cereals for himself, then starts eating.

 

eventually, despite eating slowly, he finishes it before taehyung came back. the latter arrives with a bag in his hand when jungkook was washing his bowl.

 

“hey, i’m back.” taehyung grins and lifts the bag for the younger to look at it. “it’s eggs and bacon time now! hope you’ll like it.”

 

“i’m supposed to eat it too?”

 

the taller student nods at his question. “yes. you have to eat with me before i go back to my place, even if i just went there.”

 

so jungkook’s questions found their answer. “i thought we were gonna hang out 'til one pm or something?” it came out as a question, though jungkook didn’t mean to do that.

 

“really? you really wanna spend more time with me??” the latter asked like an excited child. “well then, we eat together twice more before i leave.”

 

jungkook just stared at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “alright.” and taehyung gets what he got from the plastic bag and there are some eggs and also a package full of bacon.

 

 _wow._ there might be like twenty bacons in there. he doesn’t think they’re going to eat all of them, but they look a bit thin, and taehyung sure looks very hungry.

 

maybe two for jungkook and eighteen for taehyung, mh.

  


after checking on the internet, following a recipe twice as jungkook didn’t pay a lot of attention and four bacons were overcooked—so they had to throw them—, and eating the dish, they decided to help each other with their homework even though taehyung’s is more complicated than jungkook’s.

  
  


it’s time for taehyung to leave jungkook’s place.

 

“i don’t wanna leave… i’m gonna be all alone…” he complains. “but… i have to finish all that school stuff.” he sighs.

 

jungkook crosses his arms and shrugs lightly as he looks down. he doesn’t know what to tell him, as he has his own homework to do. “you gotta do what you gotta do.”

 

“yeah.”

 

then they bid their goodbye, and taehyung leaves. they’re going to see each other again the next day anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  


the next day arrives, and jungkook refuses to go to school, but skipping is bad—except when it comes to ads—, so he goes anyway, like he always does.

 

he ends the day earlier than usual, and immediately heads to the shop. after changing into his ‘work outfit’ and greeting jiyeon and yoongi, he yawns behind the counter. he stays like that, without moving a lot, for almost an hour; maybe going home or to the library would have been a better idea than coming here early.

 

“you’re bored.” jiyeon walks to him with a smile, amusement in her eyes.

 

“yeah.” he confirms, tapping his phone’s screen as he’s playing a game, the kind of game anyone can play for hours, or a few seconds. “there’s no customer.” he sighs.

 

“hmm…” she taps her chin, thinking. “talk with me then. how’s your day so far? your weekend went… um, well?” she asks, staying to the counter’s side so she won’t bother any client that might come anytime soon, and if one ever happens to come here, she can help immediately, instead of being behind the furniture with jungkook… too close to jungkook.

 

the poor boy would die with a burnt face if that happened.

 

he tells her about school, taehyung, and avoids mentioning the mall moment when he saw her with their boss. jiyeon doesn’t though. “i see. well, hopefully, it’ll be a better day tomorrow, hm?” she says, smiling sweetly, melting the boy’s senses. “oh! by the way, i saw you with your friend on saturday, but… you weren’t looking too good, so i decided not to bother you, even if it was just to say hi.” she then adds, uncomfort visible on her face.

 

now she looks worried, and that’s one of the last things jungkook wanted to see today.

 

but he doesn’t know what to tell her.

 

he totally doesn’t see himself tell her he was overreacting and being a jealous baby, no. what would she say anyway? how would she react? she’d probably be even more worried than she already is, and he wouldn’t be able to explain himself.

 

“i– i feel better now, don’t i? there’s no need to worry about me, noona.” jungkook ends up saying, chuckling awkwardly. _crap, i didn’t even react to the ‘i saw you’ part– i’m suspicious…!_

 

fortunately, he doesn’t have to say anything more as the front door is opened and the bell rings.

 

jiyeon turns and smiles brightly at the newcomer. “hi, and welcome to sweet scent!” she says, but her smile fades away upon seeing who that newcomer was.

 

“hi.” she says back, smiling.

 

jungkook doesn’t catch it right away though, so he greets her as if she was a customer. “hello and welcome. may we help you?” he says, and asks as well since she’s walking towards them.

 

she keeps smiling at him then nods her head. “yes. i’d like to see the boss, but i don’t know if i’m allowed to go in…” she says, pouting slightly and staring at the floor.

 

that’s when he gets it. _jung yein_. the blonde high schooler he helped the other day, and apparently got the job. he had no idea.

 

“o–oh!” he says suddenly, blushing as he feels stupid. “yein, right? sorry, i didn’t… i kinda forgot…”

 

then he proceeds to rub his neck, looking elsewhere, when the back door is opened. yoongi makes his way into the room, wearing one of his best smiles on his face. “i was wondering what made our little jungkook yell like that, and wasn’t expecting him to be scared of a young lady.” he says and jungkook wants to defend himself, say something back, but decides it’s best to remain silent.

 

yein, however, lets out a chuckle, displaying her teeth to the world. jiyeon, on the other hand, tries to actually protest for jungkook, to his surprise. “come on, yoongi! he’s not little nor scared of this girl!” she may seem angry, but she’s not. she’s trying to look like she is, but it’s only making her look like a cute child, and jungkook wouldn’t mind seeing her like that on a daily basis. he imagines it’d end up with a hug and a good laugh.

 

anyway, he’s grateful and keeps a little note in his mind to thank her later.

 

yoongi ignores jiyeon and focuses on yein instead. “hello, welcome.” he bows lightly. “the girl who’s supposed to initiate you isn’t here for a little while, as she’s being too sick right now, so i’ll take care of you myself. that’ll be a good opportunity for me to evaluate you myself.” a smirk appears for a split of a second before he turns around, not even letting the young girl talk. “follow me please.” and he walks away.

 

yein looks panicked though. she keeps looking at the two florists in front of her, as if she was scared of being scolded. jungkook feels lucky since yoongi didn’t do that with him—he was either too busy, or yein may know flowers better than him—, but he kind of understand the feeling, so he shows her a wide smile. “don’t worry. i’m sure you’re going to do great.”

 

at his words, the younger girl’s cheeks turn into a soft pink as she acknowledges what he just said before nodding her head, smiling again. “thanks.” then she follows yoongi to the back of the shop.

 

jiyeon and jungkook are alone again. she sighs deeply, and he blushes. he can thank her now, actually. “u–um, noona.” he calls her and she lifts her head in surprise, since she was lost in her thoughts, staring at the floor. “thank you for standing up for me earlier.” he says, smiling shyly this time.

 

she blinks a few times before smiling awkwardly, shaking her head and hands in disapproval. “n–n–no, it’s nothing…! it’s just… yoongi can be such a pain to deal with sometimes, and… he usually isn’t like that.” she replies, now joining her hands on the counter. “i don’t know what’s wrong with him lately. it’s worrying me, actually… he might cause the shop to close down if he appears like that in front of customers, and if he keeps being like that around us too. especially around you. because… i don’t want you to leave just yet, we’re just starting to be friends, and you’re really nice. besides, i’m sure jiae wouldn’t want to see her _favorite cookie_ leaving so soon.” she chuckles lightly then slaps a hand over her mouth. “s–sorry, i’m babbling…” she moves it away. “i mean… he shouldn’t do that. that’s very unprofessional.”

 

it’s jungkook’s turn to blink multiple times before a bright smile appears across his face. “i’m still thankful. and, you know, i won’t leave, even if he’s a dick to me sometimes.”

 

“did i just hear a bad word coming out of your mouth?” she scolds him, trying to look mad once more, but she fails as her face softens with a smile. “okay then. promise me you will stay.” she adds, holding out her pinky.

 

he stares at it then ruffles the back of his own head. “um… i can’t promise i’ll still be here after i graduate, but… yeah, i’m staying.” _because i need the money, i have wonderful co-workers, and being with you makes me happy._ he smiles more as he hooks his pinky with hers, the both of them looking at each other in the eyes, their cheeks being pink.

 

“kei.” she says suddenly, making him raise his eyebrows. “that’s my nickname. feel free to call me kei.” her smile softens and jungkook nods calmly, even though, on the inside, he feels like he’s about to die.

 

it’s a step forward in their relationship.

 

“i never told yoongi nor jiae about it. only my sister and some friends call me that, so… you may say it’s just between the two of us here.”

 

…

 

 _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ –

 

if jungkook wasn’t dead earlier, he definitely is now.

 

or, at least, temporarily.

 

“o–oh.” is his answer. he realizes their fingers are still around each other, looking _perfect_ for each other, and he finally let go of hers. “alrighty then… kei noona.”

 

she chuckles. “you don’t have to call me ‘noona’ all the time.”

 

“only when i want to.”

 

“sure.” she nods.

 

as if on cue, an actual customer comes in and they start working; jiyeon helping the person choose their flowers, and jungkook making them pay.

  
  
  


it’s a big step forwards in their relationship, and ‘kei’ sounds very nice when he says it; it makes him happy. so happy that he’s unable to erase the smile that’s on his face, even when he said goodbye to everyone, even when he almost reaches his place.

 

“wow, you look so happy! what happened??” a deep voice says, sounding like it came from the door of his apartment.

 

jungkook raises his head and realizes taehyung is here, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face, as if he was trying to look badass or cool.

 

the younger of the two finally reaches the door, still looking at the latter, asking a question with his eyes only; _what are you doing here?_ , which taehyung gets. “stop looking at me like that.” he pouts lightly. “been waiting for something like ten minutes. anyway, i came here to invite you to a restaurant.” then, he grins, standing properly this time.

 

jungkook blinks then tilts his head. “restaurant?” he tilts it the other way. “you know the code, you could come in instead of staying here, being a weirdo.” he adds, tapping the said code onto the pad next to the door, then goes in, followed by the taller male.

 

“i’d rather be a nice and respectful weirdo than an asshole one.”

 

it makes jungkook laugh briefly. “good point.”

 

he changes his outfit into a more casual one—because work outfit or school outfit at a restaurant equals naah—and leaves his stuff in his bedroom then joins taehyung on the sofa.

 

“say, what’s the restaurant?” he asks.

 

“a secret!”

  


turns out the secret is a fast food. damn this kim taehyung.

 

it’s okay, because jungkook loves that fast food.

 

he swallows a few fries before reaching for a tissue. “so, what’s up with you?” he asks, before wiping his mouth from all the greasiness that makes him look like he was wearing so much lip gloss.

 

taehyung looks at him, as he was focused on his food since they weren’t really talking up until now, and keeps his hold onto his burger. “hm… well, jimin is coming back in a couple days. he said he misses me so much, and i do too, but he still needs to rest. it’s alright, i don’t mind.” he says, nodding. “i’m so eager to see him again though!”

 

he seems pretty much excited about it, like a kid, and jungkook is happy for him. it’s great to see taehyung in this kind of mood! and to know that jimin is alright as well. “really? i’m happy for you then!” he says with a bright smile. “i miss him too, to be honest.”

 

“i know right!” taehyung rubs the tip of his own nose with the back of his forefinger, as if he was embarrassed. embarrassed taehyung doesn’t exist though. “what about you, kookie?” he then asks before taking a bite of his food.

 

“hmm…” jungkook says, thinking loudly. there’s not much to say, since they’ve already talked a bit during lunch, so there’s only a few things he can say. it’s not like taehyung could say much either. “i’m getting a new co-worker. girl, blonde, younger than me.”

 

“a foreigner!?”

 

jungkook shakes his head. “no. she’s korean. probably bleached her hair, or wearing a wig.” he shrugs before taking a sip of his soda. “anyway, good time! i got closer to kei and it felt like being in heaven, i swear.” he says, smiling shyly and blushing as well since talking about his crush is always having this effect on him.

 

however, his friend’s reaction is not what he was expecting. “kei…? who’s that?”

 

if this was a video game, he’d say he was thrown into another lifetime where his crush doesn’t exist, but he knows why taehyung didn’t get who he was talking about. he spent most of the time calling her _kei_ so he kind of got the hang of it, and it naturally came out of his mouth, even in front of his friend.

 

he reconsiders his life choices and wonders if he should just stick to ‘jiyeon’ with other people.

 

probably. “um… i mean jiyeon.” he corrects himself, chuckling awkwardly.

 

taehyung calmly smiles at him. “you know, when i asked, i didn’t get it at first, so i was wondering… ‘who…? oh. jungkook’s crush, of course. jiyeon.’” he chuckles softly, certainly because he feels like some medium capable of reading his friend perfectly, which sounds a bit ridiculous. jungkook is dumbly staring him though, and doesn’t say anything. “you may continue.” taehyung adds with a hand gesture.

 

the younger blinks at him before drinking some more of his beverage. “mh… i don’t know what to say. i feel more at ease when i’m around her, even if i still feel like a creep sometimes.” he chuckles as he looks at his food. “she’s so nice… i feel so lucky to be able to spend time with her, and to be her friend. it makes me feel like i achieved something big…! but… i don’t know. sometimes, with the way i catch her staring at me, i wonder if she sees me as boyfriend material, or if i’m just a cute little brother to her. i wish it were the former.” he pouts nonchalantly and manages to make the brunette laugh.

 

“well, i mean, ma foi, this is great improvement with her. i’ll pray for your success, my friend!” taehyung says, holding out his drink.

 

jungkook waves it off though, letting out a noise of displeasure. “hyuung, don’t do that. people are staring…!” he looks around with his eyes only.

 

so the latter puts his drink down then scratches his chin. “i mean, you’re really getting closer if you use a nickname for her. about that nickname though… what’s that supposed to mean?” he tilts his head to the side with a curious look in his eyes.

 

 _that_ , jungkook didn’t ask. he thought jiyeon would tell him if she wanted eventually, but she didn’t. “uh… yeah, uh– i don’t know.” he shrugs slightly. “i didn’t ask and she didn’t tell me, but she told me i could call her that.”

 

“ooh i see.” taehyung nods several times. “is it just between the two of you though? because, if that’s the case, then damn that’s a massive step forward.” he winces and shakes his hand, as if he just ate something too acid, or something hardcore just happened.

 

“it’s… yeah, within the shop. she said only her sister and a few friends called her that. when she told me that, i felt– i felt so special and happy.” jungkook grins like an idiot when he says that. he’s reviving the moment in his head and it makes him so excited about it.

 

taehyung seems amazed. “woaah that’s so cool! congrats, bro, you really did achieve something. i’m proud of you.” a high five and a thanks follow. “oh– what about the mall? when we saw her? did she see us? did she mention it?”

 

“about that, um… yeah, she did. said she saw me with you but i wasn’t looking fine, so she didn’t want to bother me even if she just wanted to say hi.”

 

he then nods at the younger’s words. “alright. anything else? like, why she was with this guy?”

 

 _right. yoongi was with her._ jungkook doesn’t want to remember, but if even him doesn’t call her _kei_ , then he isn’t that special, right? “n–no. someone came in, so we stopped talking about it.”

 

the brunette nods a few times, again, before asking, “wait, hold on. is that guy part of the _few friends_?”

 

and the shorter male shakes his head. “nope. she said she never told him about her nickname.”

 

“daaaamn!”

 

“sure.”

 

turns out jungkook had more to say than he expected.

 

he is certainly not forgetting the promise he made with the girl, by the way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


back at work, jungkook is behind the counter, once again, all by himself this time. yoongi is with yein in the shiny room, and jiyeon is… who knows where.

 

she’s here, around the building, but jungkook doesn’t know where she could be.

 

anyway, he’s back at it again, playing simple games on his phone while waiting for a customer or two to come in.

 

speaking of which, the front door is open, the bell rings, a person comes in and jungkook turns the screen off before wearing one of his best smiles whilst looking at the customer. “hello, welcome to sweet scent!” he says cheerfully, mechanically as if he has been brainwashed by yoongi or something for the sake of the shop.

 

the other person chuckles before lifting their cap and their head as well since it was impossible for jungkook to see their face as they’re wearing a mask, when he gets it. “hey jungkook. long time no see.”

 

“jimin!!” jungkook smiles even more then walks around the counter in order to talk properly with his friend. “damn, what the hell, you weren’t even at school!” he adds with a childish pout on his lips.

 

jimin lifts his eyes to the ceiling and shakes his head before looking back at him. “glad to see you missed me. well, i was at school but we didn’t see each other, since you were hanging out with my boyfriend. just thought it was best for me to ‘avoid’ you by hiding myself, dyeing my hair back to black, you know, since we’re still on a break…” he sighs. “i know i initiated it, and i know tae told you, because _of course_ he would tell you, so…” he shrugs, and jungkook confirms with a nod. “by the way, i’m sick.”

 

“that explains the mask.” it’s jimin’s turn to nod. “no wonder why i didn’t see you too. i wasn’t even looking for you in the first place, since i thought you would take a break from school too…!!”

 

“nah. sick to death or not, i’d still go. wouldn’t want to disappoint my family. nor even myself.” he replies with a sad smile, not that it’s now visible, but his eyes are enough to know that.

 

“you’re crazy, but that’s understandable.” jungkook smiles back. “what brings you here though?”

 

jimin lifts a hand and points a finger toward the younger. “you. i wanted to see you.” he retracts it, smiling. “that’s all.” then, he coughs.

 

the younger feels a bit worried about his friend, but tries not to show it as he doesn’t want things to be awkward. besides, jimin is recovering; soon, he’ll be ‘as good as new’.

 

he feels a little bit embarrassed to know that he came just to see him because he missed him as well.

 

“oh, okay.” he simply says.

 

“‘oh, okay.’” jimin repeats. “that’s all you’ve got to say to me?” he crosses his arms and turns his head, closing his eyes. “i’m offended.”

 

jungkook knows he’s joking, so he laughs. “sorry~ –”

 

he doesn’t get to say more as the door behind him opens. he turns around to see who’s coming in, when he notices a broom, which makes him surprised. “s–sorry, i’m bothering you… but boss said i had to do this, and i didn’t think there would be any… customers…” yein, the one holding the broom, says, looking briefly at jimin since she doesn’t know he’s not really a customer here. more like a visitor. “it’s a mistake on my part…”

 

panicked, as he’s still kind of a newbie in the area, jungkook widens his eyes before shaking his head and hands. “n–no, it’s fine! the guy is not–”

 

“i’m not a customer. actually, i’m his bestfriend. just came to visit.” jimin interrupts, lifting his hands as if he was surrendering. he then turns his head to focus on his friend, who’s silently sending him a death glare. “sorry, what were you saying?”

 

the little shit is smiling behind that mask. _ugh._ “you beat me at it.” the younger shrugs.

 

“okay. well, i have to go soon anyway, so don’t mind me.” jimin smiles at yein, then focuses his attention back on jungkook. “i’m throwing a party tomorrow, to celebrate the return of our couple. tae and i’s place, after work, as soon as possible. no arguing, you’re coming, as our bestfriend!” he grins, taking the younger’s hands in his.

 

since jungkook doesn’t have a choice, he nods. he notices yein being shy and cleaning here and there; he can imagine how embarrassing it could be for her, and he sympathizes. “sure. i’ll try to see with my boss if i can leave early, but i doubt he’ll say yes…”

 

“then take me to him and i’ll convince him myself.”

 

jungkook frowns at that; does jimin want him fired or something? because if that’s what he’s looking for, he’s making good decisions so far. “no. i’m fine, i’ll do it myself.”

 

“you sure?” jimin raises a brow with a mocking smile.

 

“yes.”

 

“really really?”

 

“for fuck’s sake, jimin–”

 

“okay okay!” he lifts his hands, _finally_ surrendering. “i’m leaving, i promise!” he says though he’s clearly cackling.

 

“bye.” jungkook pushes him towards the exit as to stop the elder from embarrassing himself anymore.

 

“have a nice evening!” jimin waves his arm then leaves the place with the younger closing the door behind him.

 

puzzled, yein looks at jungkook, her eyes full of questions like ‘what just happened?’ and, this, the older of the two wishes he knew. with a smile, he shakes his head. “as he said, don’t mind him. he’s just… being an idiot.” he sighs.

 

hiding her mouth with a hand, she chuckles delicately. “well… he seems fun, and you’re an idiot too, if i do say so myself.” she looks away, still chuckling, as if jungkook’s eyes were going to cause her death.

 

jungkook judges her. literally, he’s staring at her like that alone was going to give him answers to his own questions. but he’s just being creepy. “you say that, and we’re not even friends. how rude.” he crosses his arms, fainting being mad at her.

 

actually, he’s still a bit mad even though he knows she was just joking, because he still doesn’t know her at all and they’re technically not at that stage in a relationship where the two persons can mock each other, except if the two persons aren’t going to see each other anymore.

 

…okay, maybe it’s still nice. who knows.

 

jungshook needs to chill. “i’m… i’m sorry…” yein ends up saying, sounding and looking like a kicked puppy. _wow, congrats, jeon. she’s gonna leave so fast thanks to you._

 

“n–no– i should be the one saying that. sorry, yein… i was just… joking.” he tries to redeem himself, rubbing his nap. “oh, by the way, i forgot to tell you– congrats on being hired.” he grins softly.

 

the girl hesitantly looks back at him before smiling. “ah– yes. th–thank you, jungkook oppa.” she says, blushing lightly. “i think you gave me good luck with your gift, and that’s why i got in.” she grins, showing him a thumbs up.

 

“i’m glad.”

 

a door opens. “yein?” yoongi’s voice resonates in the shop.

 

“o–oh, boss! i–i didn’t finish cleaning i’m sor–” she interrupts when she sees him lift a hand, to tell her to stop.

 

“it’s okay, jungkook will finish that task.” yoongi says, an amused smile on his face even though he’s not actually kidding, and jungkook knows it. he doesn’t react though.

 

“okay.” yein nods.

 

“that will be it for you, for the day. you may dispose.” he holds out his hand then the young girl gives him the broom before bowing and leaving for the back area to retrieve her belongings. “you too, you can go home now.” he tells the incoming girl, who’s jiyeon.

 

she’s confused then looks at her watch on her wrist. “oh, yeah, right. it’s already this late. i’d stay to help but… i need to take care of jiae.” she pouts as she walks away to take her stuff as well.

 

not so far away, jungkook sighs. “tired, jungkook?” yoongi asks him.

 

at that, the younger smiles and nods slightly. “a little. school is killing me.” he frowns and looks at the floor. pretty sure some students are still in library right now, studying like crazy even though it’s almost eight in the evening. he can’t do the same; it’s true torture to him.

 

“oh.” his boss says. “i have been through that. i know the feels.”

 

then the two girls arrive at the same time, and they all say goodbye, then yoongi and jungkook are the only ones left in the shop. the younger takes the broom and finishes the task whilst the older turns the sign on the front door, to show everybody that they’re closed.

 

once he’s done, the student keeps cleaning the floor with a rubber broom, spreading bubbles here and there and making him giggle for no reason, and the raven haired male is rearranging the flower pots.

 

it’s not too awkward between them since it’s clearly not the first time they’re alone together here, the idea of yoongi being a rapist long forgotten.

 

min yoongi is a really, really nice person after all. at first glance, he doesn’t seem like one and makes people anxious about him, but he’s as caring at the others at the shop; he’s just really awkward too.

 

jungkook is glad that they got along, and that he can almost consider him as a friend, even if he is his employee. even if jiae says they’re like a small family, he can see yoongi as… a brother. even jiyeon, she can’t be a sister to him.

 

and what about that new girl, yein? could she be his little sister?

 

he wonders. “hey, you know, um… if you have trouble with your homework, maybe you can… like… ask me for help. i had good grades in maths.” yoongi says out of the blue, watering a plant.

 

it brings jungkook out of his thoughts as he’s startled. _getting help from yoongi? for homework?_ he tilts his head. “uh… i don’t know.”

 

“you– it’s just a suggestion!” the latter quickly replies, lifting his hands and looking like a deer caught in headlights. “you don’t have to do that. no pressure.” he looks unsure of himself, and shy, then he resumes the watering session.

 

the student blinks, surprised by the sudden change in his attitude, then smiles a bit. “i’ll consider it. thank you.”

 

right after, it’s his turn to leave for the back, to retrieve his uniform and bag, before walking back to his boss.

 

“uh… yoongi.” he calls him, unsure of what he should start saying. he’s already forgetting about what he’s supposed to tell him, and that pause he just marked is becoming awkward.

 

“jungkook.” yoongi calls him back, turning to look at him.

 

jungkook blinks. “what…?”

 

it amuses the latter. “what? you call me, i call you.” jungkook shakes his head in disbelief. he didn’t know his boss could be this silly. “anyway, jungkook?”

 

“hm?”

 

“can i take you out to dinner?”

 

it takes jungkook off-guard– _dinner? like… a date?_ he blinks, puzzled. _no way??_

 

yoongi blinks too. “uh… it’s… like a normal meal, you know, from a friend to another. we’re friends, aren’t we…?” it’s _awkward_.

 

the student nods, not knowing what he should do. “y–yeah, sure!!” _i thought we weren’t though…?_

 

besides,

 

it’s **_free food_**. why say no??

 

he hopes they will eat something great and not cheap, and hopes more than anything that it won’t be too awkward during the dinner, and after as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, cliffhanger. i don't know if i've actually done it before, but here's one. i don't know, felt like a good moment to end this chapter, hm...
> 
> i have been dropping hints here and there for some characters, so... you know, no big nonsense surprise.
> 
> i went back on the previous chapters, by the way, and wrote down in a notebook what i'll be changing pretty soon, and there is a bunch of things.
> 
> also, happy early birthday to jungkook!!! 'cause i know i'm not gonna be publishing anything on time, + i'm starting school on the 1st of september lol. gonna be busy busy.
> 
>  
> 
> as i already said before; no promise regarding the next chapter. i'll get it done when i'll get it done.


	7. crushed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook and yoongi eat together at a restaurant, rumors are being spread, there's a small happy party and jungkook meets a pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i– honestly don't know anymore. i guess the motivation i once had for this kind of disappeared? i mean, i still love both kei and jungkook (though i still don't ship them together, which is weird to say when i'm clearly writing a fanfic of that pairing lmao), but i'm taking way too long to finish this story? also, i haven't studied for a year, and now university is kicking my ass, so... ;;  
> oh, and i'm hyped for lovelyz's comeback!
> 
> hopefully, this chapter is still alright.  
> happy reading to whoever comes across this!

jungkook looks around him and observes everything he can without looking too much like a little child hanging out with his parents, thus attracting too much attention onto him and embarrassing himself in front of his boss.

 

it isn’t one of the most expensive restaurants since yoongi isn’t very wealthy to begin with, but it is really nice-looking and cosy. since it is past eight in the evening, it’s almost full of people of all ages.

 

the student thinks it’s okay, his boss just wants to get to know him better for a better work ambiance, or something… he’s not sure.

 

before arriving here, he was in yoongi’s car, and it was silent between, except for the radio that was on, and the few words they exchanged like ‘ _how are you?_ ’ or ‘ _don’t worry, i’m not kidnapping you_ ’ which managed to ease the air between them.

 

their dinner starts alright. they both get a bit of alcohol along with their meal, because _why not_. it’s not too strong so they won’t end up with a massive headache the next day, and won’t spit words they want to keep to themselves.

 

yoongi admitted that he can’t drink a lot of alcohol since he gets tipsy very quick. jungkook, on the other hand, can handle it okay. hopefully, yoongi is not going to end up drunk at the end of their ‘‘‘‘date’’’’. _i can’t stop thinking it’s an actual fucking date, damn it._

 

besides, they both are still wearing their white shirt and black trousers, looking like businessmen on a break. _on a break, or on a date???_ in the middle of thinking, the student squints his eyes, lightly, and it attracts the other’s attention. “anything wrong, jungkook?”

 

jungkook flinches a bit and looks at him then shakes his head a few times, smiling. “n–no. everything is alright.” he says while showing an ‘okay’ sign with his fingers.

 

yoongi doesn’t look like he’s buying it, but he nods anyway and resumes eating.

 

a few minutes pass by in silent—between them—when jungkook hears people talking about him. or another guy named ‘jungkook’ too. “hey, have you seen jungkook? i didn’t know he was gay.”

 

“jungkook? you mean… wait. where?”

 

“over there. with the neat clothes. white shirt and black trousers.” okay shit, they’re actually talking about him.

 

“oooh. with the hot guy who’s wearing the same clothes?”

 

“yeah.” the male says.

 

“oh my god. why are hot men always gay?” his female friend asks.

 

“i don’t know. jungkook is pretty, i can’t deny the truth, but man, i always thought he was a weirdo. i don’t like him.”

 

“i kinda like him.” another girl says.

 

“just because you think he’s hot.” the first girl tells her. “i heard he was a bully when he was younger.”

 

“really?”

 

“yeah, and he’s lonely now because he ended up bullied.” damn, the shit rumors that go around the school about him.

 

“awn, poor thing.”

 

“it’s okay now. he’s got a man who will protect him from bullies, like a baby girl.” and they laugh.

 

all this time, while he was listening to them, jungkook was staring at his plate. well, he still is, and that’s why yoongi speaks again. “jungkook…?” he calls out, sounding concerned. then he turns and glares at the students who just mocked him, because he surely heard them as well. “seriously, fuck these people, don’t listen to them. they ain’t worth your time.”

 

the younger male blinks idly before shaking his head. “i–i know. i don’t know them and i didn’t even know there were rumors about me at school…” he sighs. “it’s… frustrating.”

 

with hesitation it seems, yoongi reaches out for his hand—which is resting on the table—to give it a light squeeze. the action makes jungkook look up with red cheeks and a glare in his eyes, ready to bark at the man in front of him, boss or not. “hey, relax. i’m not raping you, jungkook. don’t think too much about them and keep eating. you need to be healthy.”

 

those are warm words and jungkook finds himself smiling at them. he is aware that yoongi means more than that but he is too awkward at the moment to phrase what he actually means better than that. for now, that’s good enough. “thank you.”

 

yoongi’s hand then releases jungkook’s and they keep eating peacefully, ignoring everyone around them.

 

that is, until jungkook remembers something jimin said. he finishes swallowing before wiping his mouth neatly with a tissue. “by the way, can i ask for a favor?” … maybe he just used wrong words,

 

because yoongi looks like he just witnessed a murder, in his way. “a… favor?” it makes the younger panic and look everywhere as if his words just escaped him and he’s currently looking for them.

 

“u–uh… yes.” shyly, he looks back at his boss, who is strangely flustered. “it’s about tomorrow. i just wanted to know if i could leave early because my friend is holding an important party and i didn’t see him for a while… um… i guess i can’t…” he blushes hard out of embarrassment as he feels like he’s saying crap and he’s wasting both of their times, and–

 

“an important party…?” yoongi blinks. “like… a crowded house full of drunk teenagers?”

 

“kind of… except we’re only three persons. and… i’m sorry but i can’t tell you why it’s important. it’s too personal…” the student says the last sentence with a smaller voice, fearing what yoongi might say next like ‘ _then work harder_ ’ or ‘ _this isn’t serious. my answer is no. next time you ask, you’re fired._ ’

 

the raven haired man doesn’t say any of these, no. he thinks about it for a minute or two in awkward silence before giving his answer. “i’m not supposed to do that, but because you’re a great employee, i’m allowing you to go whenever you need to tomorrow.”

 

this is exactly what jungkook wanted to hear and he suddenly feels like taking him in his arms for a tight hug. “r–really?? i mean– thank you so much, sir!” he bows as much as he can and yoongi laughs at that.

 

“hey, you don’t have to be so polite with me. we’re off work, so, relax.”

 

“uh– yeah. right.” he takes a bowl of air then relaxes. “what about my shift…? i mean, jiae might not be back tomorrow and there’s only jiyeon left. do you think she’s gonna be alright…?”

 

“shh. don’t worry about that and eat. we’ll take care of the matter later.”

 

the boy nods and they are back to eating.

 

 

 

 

it’s soon to be ten in the evening when yoongi pays the addition, saying it’s his duty as being the older of the two, being his boss and the one who invited him.

 

they’re in the car, relaxing for a few minutes in the parking lot before going home and parting their ways. “thanks for the invite, yoongi. i really appreciated it.”

 

yoongi shakes his head, smiling. “no need to. it was my pleasure, jungkook.”

 

they stare at each other in silent for a few seconds before jungkook turns his head to look in front of him. _why is he looking at me like that?? it’s freaking me out._ “um… shall we go now?”

 

“y–yeah, sure. type your address in the gps.”

 

he does then the car actually starts and they head off to jungkook’s place.

 

 

 

“thanks for the ride.” the student says, unbuckling himself.

 

“you’re welcome.” his boss simply smiles at him. “good night.”

 

“thanks. you too.” then he gets out of the car and bows before the man leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

jungkook becomes more and more aware of rumors about him at school and it seems like there are even more since people saw him with his boss. it’s not really a big deal to him, but he’s reconsidering it, thinking it might have an impact on the future. what if that reached business people who’d gossip about him? like ‘ _hey, isn’t this the kid that was…_ ’ or something? then if future boss would look low onto him and his life would just be miserable. because those rumors aren’t saying trivial things such as ‘ _jungkook doesn’t like chocolate_ ’ or some shit, but ‘ _he’s so ungrateful and mute_ ’.

 

it hurts so bad, knowing there are people spreading fucked up nonsense about him like that when he did and still does nothing wrong. why is he targeted then?

 

he tried ignoring them, but once they’re noticed, it’s so hard.

 

he hates them.

 

that’s not how he wanted it to be when taehyung and jimin got back together even if they never broke up in the first place. he’s so happy for them, to see their relationship as good as new, but he can’t even show it.

 

“kookie… don’t focus on them. you’re gonna end up crazy if you do.” jimin places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “i don’t know what’s their deal, but i’ll personally take care of them and even beat them if it comes to it.”

 

“what jimin just said.” taehyung nods, agreeing with his boyfriend.

 

“but… but what if they see me with you? won’t they spread rumors about you too?”

 

“don’t be dumb! we have _always_ been seen with _you_ , and we will _never_ leave your side, no matter what!” jimin frowns. “you’re not alone, jungkook. we’re here for you.”

 

“ _because we’re friends._ ” jungkook says, a pathetic imitation of his smaller friend. jimin doesn’t have time to counter-attack though, even if he looks like he wants to say something back. “i mean… thanks. both of you.” the youngest smiles. “seriously, what would i be without you?”

 

“you wouldn’t be yourself, that’s what.” taehyung nods. “by the way, i love you, jungkook!” he grins.

 

jimin smiles sweetly. “me too. i love you, jungkook.”

 

jungkook blushes and looks at both of them, blinking, then grins as well. it’s nice to hear them being sincere _and_ serious at the same time, since these moments are so rare, surprisingly. he cherishes them too, of course. “i’m not fond of polygamy, but i love you two, too!”

 

and for the rest of his time at school, he ignores anything that could ruin his good mood.

 

 

 

 

 

when he arrives at work, he’s welcomed by yoongi’s bright smile and it seems like there’s a glint in his eyes. _wow, if he’s not super happy, then i don’t know what he is. it’s kind of… out of character, i wanna say._ he smiles back, all teeth, and bows.

 

apparently, yein isn’t here today because of something personal, so it’s only yoongi, jiyeon and jungkook. then, when the student will leave, just yoongi and jiyeon… just the thought of them being alone together makes jungkook uneasy, but he pushes the thought away since he can’t do anything regarding that matter. he can’t skip on his friends’ party, which will be a good occasion to end up wasted and forget all his problems, even if it’s temporary.

 

“hey, jungkook.” yoongi says, holding his hand out for a handshake, which jungkook takes and shakes.

 

“good afternoon, sir.” then the younger turns to jiyeon, unsure of how he should greet her. since he made some skin contact with his boss, and jiyeon and he aren’t too awkward together, he decides to grow some balls and go for a hug. “hi, noona.”

 

holding his arms out in front of the girl makes her a bit confused. “u–uhm–” she starts but jungkook insists, no wanting things to actually be awkward, and she gives in, hugging him tight against her. “hi, kookie..” she sounds really, really shy, damn.

 

it makes the student’s heart flutter and _hell_ he doesn’t regret asking for a hug. great time, even if it lasts only seven to ten seconds, not sure. they look at each other with soft smiles, while yoongi is mute and trying not to stare at them. “how are you?”

 

jiyeon smiles more. “i’m great! how about you?” she tilts her head.

 

“hm… i’m fine but school has been a bitch to me all day long.”

 

“language!” with two hands, she hits his chest, with her signature ‘i’m trying to be mad but it’s not working’ on her face which has him laughing.

 

“sorryy!” he lifts his hands, still grinning.

 

then yoongi clears his throat. “uuuh,” he starts, “when you’ll leave, it’s gonna be just like this morning, so jiyeon and i. we can manage it.”

 

jungkook looks at him and nods, when jiyeon lifts her eyebrows. “what do you mean? jungkook is quitting…?” the second question certainly explains the hurt look on her face, and the misunderstanding makes jungkook sad as well.

 

“n–no, i’m not. i’m leaving early today to attend an… uh… something important.” he reassures, but his hesitation doesn’t convince her.

 

she doesn’t insist though. instead, she nods.

 

 

 

 

later, jungkook checks his watch when he gets a text on his phone.

 

 

* * *

 

midget

* * *

 

❮ hey kook! are you still at work? ❫

 

❪ hey hyung! ❯

❪ yeah, i am. ❯

 

❮ okay ❫

❮ you should get out soon then ❫

❮ i’m preparing rn ❫

 

❪ will do ❯

❪ ttyl ❯

* * *

 

 

 

 

the student walks to the boss’ office then knocks on the door, before opening it upon hearing yoongi’s ‘ _come in!_ ’. he closes it behind him then says, “hey. um… my friend just texted me, so i’m gonna leave in a few.”

 

“oh, i see.” the older nods then gets to his feet. jungkook thinks he’s preparing himself to ‘replace’ him, but then, yoongi stops in front of him, with red cheeks. “uh… may seem weird, but… can i ask for a hug?”

 

… okay. this, jungkook didn’t expect _at all_. like… a hug? from min yoongi!? no way, this must be a nightmare, yes.

 

the younger male doesn’t question it, however, and accepts the request with a nod.

 

“yeah, sure.” he says as he walks to the other before wrapping his arms around him.

 

it’s so bizarre… he can feel his body features against him, like how smaller and thinner he is next to him, and his heart is beating quite fast.

 

again, jungkook doesn’t question anything. and jiyeon’s hugs are way better. her shapes are better–

 

when they move apart, yoongi looks away with cheeks redder than before, then he clears his throat. “uh… i mean, thanks. i’ll… join jiyeon now.” and he hurriedly leaves the room when he’s supposed to leave after jungkook to close the door behind him.

 

oh well.

 

 _he_ has _a crush on me. fuck._

 

 

 

once jungkook is ready to leave, he steps into the main room—so, the shop—and both jiyeon and yoongi turn to him at the same time, since there’s no customer for the time being.

 

“uuh…” he starts, awkward, and lifts a hand as to say goodbye. “i’m leaving now. take care and see you tomorrow.” then he bows.

 

“thank you, kookie. have fun.” jiyeon smiles at him, and it makes the younger happy.

 

“have fun.” yoongi says, repeating her words.

 

“thanks!”

 

 

 

 

“welcome welcome, almighty jeon jungkook the great greek god of south kor–”

 

“thanks jimin! and hello to you!” jungkook grins widely then he goes inside the building, past jimin whose eyes are pinned on the back on the younger’s head, certainly glaring at him for interrupting him.

 

the dormitories aren’t exactly quiet, but they aren’t loud either. anyway, jungkook still doesn’t want to live here.

 

he reaches the upper floor and keeps walking towards his friends’ door, while jimin is silently walking behind him. he’s not mad, just… quiet.

 

then, the younger opens the said door and music starts blasting in the corridor while taehyung is chilling on the couch. it’s not too loud as to avoid bothering other residents in the building. there’s a hand drawn and poorly made banner on the wall, saying ‘ _hurray for taetae and jiminie! :D_ ’. it’s cute, honestly.

 

not sure where they got those few lights devices, but they’re neat, and they suit the ambiance already set quite well, even if they’re only three persons. it’s all dim but colorful. so pretty.

 

jungkook turns his attention onto his other friend while jimin closes the door behind them. “yo, taehyung!”

 

“oh hey, jungkookie!” they wave at each other before the taller male gets up from his seat to take the younger one into his arms, briefly, while holding a bottle of beer in his hand. “long time no see!”

 

jungkook lifts an eyebrow. “‘long time no see’? we ate lunch together!”

 

“i know, but still long time no see to me.” taehyung grins innocently. he’s genuine, anyone can tell from the look on his face.

 

“anyway!” jimin claps in his hands, which is enough to get the others’ attention on him. “jungkook, if you want appetizers, they’re on the table, right there.” he points at it and jungkook nods before getting up to grab some. “and we shall celebrate our get-together properly, as a couple, and mostly as a trio, because i don’t know where i would be without jungkookie.”

 

“yay!!” taehyung lifts his arms at the same as his boyfriend.

 

“woo!” the youngest yells, raising one arm, before starting dancing on– “wee woo wee woo wee.” wee woo by pristin, along with taehyung, only with their right leg, once. “uh, anyway… i have a question.” his arm is back in the air as he’s waiting for the moment he’ll be allowed to ask it, like the good student he is supposed to be.

 

“yeah?” jimin lifts a brow.

 

“how is this party going to be?”

 

“like regular ones, but softer ‘cause it’s not a party house, you know.” he chuckles. “dance, drink, eat and talk! that’s it!” he nods his head a few times as to approve his own words. “no hook-up. there’s no one to hook-up with, in the first place. no leaving without saying a word! i know you’re not rude, kookie, but i just wanna make sure.” _jiminie hyung trusts me so much he has to say that hahahaha… i know he’s kidding. i mean, look at him._ “what else… uh, enjoy yourself.”

 

“alright, thanks!” jungkook smiles widely and shows him a peace sign.

 

“come here, kookie! it’s talk time right now. dancing is the last part.” taehyung pats the spot next to him while the other one on his other side is already taken by jimin, who he is half hugging against him with one arm. his hand is resting jimin’s hip.

 

“comin’!” then the chestnut-haired boy sits down and grabs a bottle of beer too. “jimin with black hair looks really nice though.”

 

“thank you. i mean, it’s supposed to be my natural color, so…” the smaller one rolls his eyes.

 

“hey, i’m complimenting you and you complain!” jungkook crosses his arms, feigning being hurt.

 

“c’mon. everyone here knows who’s the most handsome here, and that’s taetae.” the older hugs the tallest with both arms while looking very shy and flustered, which is a funny sight to jungkook because jimin is the most pervert of the three of them and he doesn’t always look like a baby despite his chubby cheeks making him look cute. jimin knows how to make himself heard crystal clear. he’s the most leader among them.

 

“awwwn. you’re so cute, minie!” taehyung, on the other hand, looks like someone tough and all, but he’s so sensible and adorable. his boyfriend and he should’ve exchanged their bodies.

 

and that’s how jungkook ends up imagining jimin in taehyung’s body, and vice-versa. so weird.

 

“say kookie, how is it going with jiyeon?” taehyung then asks and jungkook nearly chokes on his beer.

 

“u–uh– it’s alright.”

 

the tallest raises a brow. “alright? you haven’t gotten closer to her since then?” jungkook blinks a few times, thinking, then shakes his head. “awn. you should make a move before someone steals her. like your boss for example.” the brunette shrugs. “i remember him being close to her.”

 

that was the mall moment, when they were holding hands and jungkook thought yoongi and jiyeon might be dating, but now, he is sure there was nothing behind that.

 

but one less problem had to drag in another problem, because poor jungkook can’t be problem-less.

 

min freaking yoongi had to have a crush on him. of all people, it had to be him.

 

no wonder why yoongi is so, so awkward with jungkook if he’s crushing on the student. if he actually comes to confess to him, shit will happen, because jungkook can’t accept it, because he isn’t gay, and he already likes someone else anyway.

 

jungkook smiles and shakes his head. “nah, i’m not worried. i’m sure they’re nothing more than friends.”

 

“already changed your mind and convinced they’re not dating??”

 

he nods. “yeah. because… because i know who he really likes now…” he trails off.

 

“what? he told you???” jimin blinks confusedly. he’s surely surprised by jungkook and yoongi’s friendship, which is nearly inexistent as of now.

 

“no. he… he blushes whenever he is around me…” jungkook replies with a blush on his own cheeks. “that’s– that’s so awkward.”

 

and he gets a gasp from his friends. “wow– what!! he likes you!?” taehyung widens his eyes as the words leave his mouth. “that… i mean, i didn’t expect it, even if i know not all men are straight, even if i’m bi myself, but… ah, what the hell!”

 

jimin unsticks himself from his partner and looks at him, putting a hand onto his shoulder. “c’mon, there’s no need to scream. i didn’t expect it either… our theories ended up being right though. he’s being a pedo towards our kookie, even if our kookie is not underage anymore.”

 

jungkook rolls his eyes. “seriously, both of you. it’s not like he’s trying to do anything to me.”

 

“yes he is!” taehyung says. “he’s bothering your mind.” then he puffs his cheeks.

 

at that, jungkook lifts his hands as to surrender. “touché.”

 

his words made taehyung’s face twist into something awful. and funny. but awful. but funny. _but he didn’t touch me, geez._

 

“enough chit-chat! we’re not here to talk about problems. basically, kookie has people running after him, it’s making his brain spin, and spin, and spin, and he’s very confused, but kookie is a grown man now, he can deal with it like the adult he’s supposed to be.” jimin says, loud and clear, nodding his head at the end. jungkook wants to protest but sees no point in doing that, then jimin continues, “now now, let’s enjoy our time together. fun is the aim of this tiny party because we are back together!” he throws his arms in the air with a big smile, and he’s followed by his boyfriend.

 

seeing his friends doing it, jungkook ends up doing the same as well. “yay for us!” taehyung happily says before hugging the raven haired male and giving him a kiss to the lips.

 

and so on, they continue their party without worrying about anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

finally, the last class of the morning is over and jungkook only wants to find a good seat and rest on it while eating with his friends.

 

however… “j–jungkook!” a girl calls him, and he flinches slightly though he doesn’t turn to look at her, keeping his pace and focused on his objective. maybe she’s calling another jungkook and that would make him a fool if he did turn around. “jeon jungkook!” ok, there’s only one _jeon jungkook_ in this whole school.

 

thinking it’d be rude to ignore her in front of people in a corridor, he does turn to her and is met with a tall girl, short brown hair, plump lips, button nose, big eyes, prominent double eyelids—even when her eyes are closed, they’re visible; plastic surgery?—, teeth that look too big for her mouth yet still well-fitted, and her smile looks gorgeous nonetheless. …wait, weren’t there people spreading rumors about her? saying she was a ‘ _cold bitch_ ’? “yes?” he says, smiling too.

 

“i… uh…” she starts fidgeting with her fingers, looking away, looking flustered. _okay, what. i’m so attractive, geeeez. never attracted so many people onto me without doing shit before! 's kinda scary, actually…_ “are you– are you busy right now?” she asks, looking back at him.

 

 _confession?_ “nope.”

 

she nods, hesitantly, searching the walls for words. “okay. um… is it okay if we go somewhere kind of… private?”

 

 _i know i’m freaking right._ “sure. lead the way.”

 

the female student, who he believes is a second year, so older than him, walks to someplace apparently _private_ since there’s surprisingly no one around. even he didn’t know about it. it’s outside, near a wall, and the small area is protected from the sun thanks to the trees all over the place and a small part of the roof peeking from up there.

 

jungkook doesn’t know her, yet his cheeks are feeling hot and his heart is beating fast. _she’s really pretty._

 

“first, th–thanks for accepting my request!” she bows slightly, and it’s a bit weird because she’s supposedly older than him. “i’m park sooyoung, and it’s nice to meet you.” _yes, it’s her._

 

he bows too, quickly. “and you already know, but i’m jeon jungkook. pleasure to meet you too.”

 

sooyoung smiles at him. “i heard the rumors about you. i mean… who didn’t.” she chuckles. “hum…” she clears her throat and looks him into the eye. well that’s disturbing. “trust me, i don’t believe in any of them. i know they’re not true. if people paid more attention to you, they’d see your true colors and would stop saying… saying shit like that, like they did to other people before…”

 

this time, she trails off, staring at the ground with a sad smile. she’s certainly talking about herself, and thinking about it makes jungkook feel bad. they’re in the same boat, if they both have been targeted by those people. it sucks. and jungkook’s answer sucks too, in his opinion. “i… i heard those that were about you… even if i didn’t know you back then, i still thought it was really awful. i’m sorry.” he looks down too, at his fingers, since he’s fidgeting.

 

she raises her head and shakes her head, smiling. “don’t be, i’m okay now.” she takes a step forward. why? jungkook has no clue, but he does the same as to avoid being too awkward.

 

he still gives her an awkward smile. “alright.”

 

then, sooyoung lifts her hands to her chest and asks with hesitation. “if you don’t mind… can… can i ask for a hug?”

 

... _hum. what’s with people and hugs lately??_ he doesn’t see himself refusing the innocent offer and nods before embracing her frame against his. it feels much different from yoongi and jiyeon, since she’s smaller than his boss and taller than his crush. her chest is a bit bigger than jiyeon though. well, she’s a bit chubbier, so logically… that makes sense. _she’s really pretty though._ he already thought that, though.

 

“thanks…” she says softly before moving herself away from him, keeping her clenched fists on his chest. she’s looking at them before looking at his eyes, showing how serious she is. “i… it may seem really bad, but i have been curious about you since i only saw you a few times. those few times, you were in your own bubble, and… i couldn’t help but feel lonely for you.” she smiles, showing her amusement. jungkook, on the other hand, blinks. “so, i observed you more after those rumors started spreading a little while ago. i heard girls saying you were so handsome, but so stupid.” she pouts slightly and he blinks more, blushing too. “i know you aren’t stupid… no, actually, you’re an intelligent guy. you’re good at everything you enjoy, and that’s great.” she smiles, but is quick at erasing it from her face. “i used to sing a lot, back before the rumors about me. i really loved it, but they were saying i was fake, and i can’t sing… i knew they were saying bullshit, but it still hit me so hard i went into depression…” she sighs, looking down.

 

she’s saying so many things at once, that’s… wow. so he’s been observed by a girl like her, and he had no idea. how many secrets are still out there, away from his knowledge??

 

this is really terrible for her. she gave up one of her passions just because of those stupid rumors. if only they never existed in the first place…

 

“don’t give up, sooyoung. i’m sure you’re a great singer, and i’d love to hear you sing.”

 

it takes her a few seconds to lift her head again, and it looks like some tears are starting to build up in her eyes. the sight makes jungkook’s heart skip a beat. “really…?” he nods at her question, and her smile makes a comeback. “thanks, jungkook… i’ve come to a conclusion, after those few weeks.” she gulps. “i… i really like you. you’re so kind, and respectful, and… just… you’re wonderful. i admire you.” she presses her lips, looking like she’s trying not to smile like an idiot. _i was right though. a confession i get._ “so, i was wondering… can i… can i be your girlfriend? i mean… we can get to know each other, and all that stuff. but, if you really can’t feel the same about me, it’s okay too.” _no._

 

there’s expectation in her eyes. she seems hopeful and honest. _but no._

 

she’s so cute and pretty though, it’s hard to resist her, especially with those eyes. _but no._

 

it’s tempting, but _kei…_ what about her?

 

jungkook takes her hands in his, still on his chest, and squeezes them lightly, as to convince her, and mostly himself, even if he’s basically trying to lie to himself.

 

what’s gonna happen? she can’t become his girlfriend, right? this is ridiculous.

 

she didn’t even ask if he liked her back before asking that. it’s not even the case.

 

but she’s really pretty.

 

yet humans are bound to make mistakes, even when they were expecting the encounter beforehand.

 

“yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to share your thoughts with me! or to point out whatever's wrong with this story or my writing.
> 
> ~ for updates, you may check my profile. but... eh, i'll just update here:
> 
> as of the 17th of january (gmt+2), i'm still struggling to write chapter 8. ;;
> 
> thank you for the kudos. i know this story isn't successful nor anything (as expected, honestly), but i like it so i'll keep writing it 'til the end! even if it's a bit weird .. i just felt the need to say it. ; ;  
> minor updates sometimes, when i spot mistakes!


End file.
